There's no such thing as easy
by Sailor's Wife
Summary: Even though she's in charge of Atlantis, Sam trades places with McKay to go on an 'easy' mission. Drama/adventure/romance/angst/a little ShepWhump, some fluff, a little of everything except slash. Sam/John of course. Ranting increase for epilogue only.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is a story I've had mostly written for a while and I've been trying to figure out how to tie it in with my time-line in the "Qualifications" series. Haven't found the link yet and I'm getting impatient to post it. Maybe I'll be able to tie it in later, or maybe it will stay it's own separate entity. Hope you like and reviews are always appreciated! They keep me motivated.**

**Oh, and I own nothing, this is fanfic, yada, yada, yada...**

…**...**

**Chapter 1:**

John sat on the small couch in Sam's office. He watched her pace and fiddle with a pen in her hands.

"Pacing? That's not like you."

"I know, I'm just going stir crazy is all. I've been going off world for over 10 years and on missions in enemy territory long before that, I'm just not used to sitting still this long is all."

"Have I ever told you I'm glad it's you and not me?" John said with a sly smile..

"Everyday." Sam shot back jovially yet with a narrowed eye. It was beginning to be her trade mark to either narrow one eye or slightly smirk and twitch her nose a little when she'd shoot him a snappy comeback. "Paperwork just isn't my thing. Not that I'm not used to mission reports or writing papers on astrophysics, but I just feel there's more that I could be doing other than requisitioning you an absurd number of pants." "I swear, you're worse than Cam when it comes to losing your pants."

"It's just too bad your never around when that happens."

There was the narrowed eye again, "You better watch it _Lieutenant _Colonel. Unless you would like to referred to as _Major_ Sheppard again."

"Yes, Ma'am." he said with a lazy wave that slightly resembled a salute. Why did she find that charming rather than insulting?

"Well maybe you could go down to the labs and bug Rodney some more. I always find you showing him up entertaining."

"Yeah well." There was the smirk and nose twitch. "I don't think that'd cure my frustration, but rather fuel it."

"True, true." "Well, ready for the briefing?"

"Unfortunately."

…..

The entire briefing Rodney complained and whined about his bruised back. He had decided that learning to spar with Ronin was a good idea. He showed up in enough padding to make the Michelin man look like a twig, yet Ronin still managed to leave a rod shaped bruise on his back. It _was_ faint, but visible none the less, which fueled McKay's hypochondria.

"From what we know, there is nothing you would even need me for. They are a bunch of farmers, we are there after food and possible access to some rumored trinium mines." McKay complained.

"You're a member of my team and you're going! Besides, how many times do we go on these types of missions where we find dormant technology or get captured by the Wraith and need you and your voodoo to get us out."

"Ok, what I do is not Voodoo, leave that in the realm of medicine. But really, take Zalenka or any other of the scientist for that matter." "They never do their fair share of off world missions as it is."

Sam sat back and watched them squabble like an old married couple.

"You're going and that's that."

"No. I'm not. I am under medical advice not to do anything too strenuous for the next few days."

"By which Keller meant no sparring."

"And if the Wraith show up, then what."

"You still be sparring as much as you would be here, none!"

"Oh ha ha..." "Just take Zalenka."

"He can't even shoot a weapon, let alone hit something."

"And neither can McKay," Ronin interjected. He was slouched in his chair with his hands folded over his abdomen watching the play by play.

"Exactly." "Hey, wait a minute... I can shoot and I have killed a wraith."

"_A_ Wraith." Ronin retorted.

"Boys, boys." "That's enough!" Sam's amusement had passed, but just barely.

"Colonel, you've been going a bit stir crazy lately. It's an easy mission, wanna tag along and be our scientist." John looked at McKay then added, "Our scientist that _doesn't_ feel the need to whine every 5 seconds."

"Are you inviting me only because it's an _easy_ mission?" She said with an expression that could only be considered goading.

Ronin grinned at raised an eyebrow at Sheppard. 

"No Ma'am. Not at all." "Just figured you might like to get out of town for a day."

"Ok, then." "McKay, you're in charge."

McKay clapped his hands together in glee.

"Don't go off on a power trip Rodney, just respond to any catastrophes and finish the requisitions on my desk."

"Requ-? What?"

"You want to stay here and me take your spot, we'll switch jobs for a day, and that means supply requisitions need to be finished."

"What? That's not fair!" McKay protested.

"You heard the lady Rodney." John said with an evil grin.

…..

So who's orders am I following?" asked Ronin.

"John." "Sam." They said simultaneously.

"Always listen to a lady or full bird Colonel first." He said shooting a cocky grin in her direction.

"It's your team and your mission John, I'm just here as a scientist remember?"

"You sure?

She flashed him a brilliant smile, "I'm all yours."

"I've been waiting for her to say that," he said to Ronin but shot her a playful grin.

"Careful!" she warned.

"Whaaat?" His eyes glinted. There was _something_ growing between them, he wasn't sure what it was, but it felt deeper than the friendship they've had over the past couple of years. He was both cautious and excited at the same time, more on the exited side though.

Rolling her eyes she turned. "Dial it up Chuck."

"What ever happened to this being _my_ mission?"

Sam had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry, old habits die hard I suppose. But I promise, from here on out, you're in charge."

…...


	2. Chapter 2

11 years of gate travel and it never ceased to cause Sam a momentary sense of disorientation when walking from the artificially lit, climate controlled gate room into the atmosphere of another planet. This one was a perfect late spring day. It was warm with a moderate warm breeze and rows of fruit trees stretched as far as the eye could see.

The three started down the path thru the trees with Ronin in the lead. What looked like apple and cherry blossoms were in full bloom and their scent was sweetly intoxicating. Soft petals floated in the breeze.

John sidled closer to Sam and she smiled at him. He reached over and gently brushed a few petals from her hair but it was pointless, so many were in the air dancing like pixie's on the breeze, a few here and there coming to rest on each of them.

"Wow, this is gorgeous!" " And look at all these fruit trees, I hope we can set up trade. A few new fruits would do us some good." Sam said excitedly.

"Well, looks like you'll get to ask them soon, I just saw movement behind some trees a few rows up." Observed Ronin flicking his weapon to stun and loosening it in the holster.

John and Sam adjusted their grips on the P-90's so that while they appeared to be in a relaxed in a non threatening position, they could be fired accurately in a split second.

John stepped to the front of their group. "Hello there? We're travelers from away, we don't mean any harm."

A young man stepped out from behind a tree. He was wearing a long sleeved collared shirt, trousers with suspenders and a straw hat, looking very much like a traditional farmer.

"Hey there" John said rocking back on his heels.

"Hello, I am Joshua."

"John," he said nodding in greeting. "Is there a village elder or someone we could talk to?"

"He has already been summoned and will be here momentarily," Joshua said nervously.

It wasn't but a moment later when a galloping horse crested a nearby hill and sped toward them. The rider reined in before them dressed much the same as the young man.

"Good, I was afraid it was Wraith." "I am Samuel, village elder, and who might you be?"

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, this is Colonel Samantha Carter, he said gesturing to Sam who took a step forward and nodded once, "And this is Ronin Dex."

"A woman, in man's clothing?" He looked a little distraught and his horse pranced sensing his owners irritation. The other men who had come from behind the trees lowered their eyes to the ground. For Sam it was Déjà vu.

Sheppard moved in front of her and slightly raised his weapon, "Is that a problem?"

"Women are forbidden to wear mans clothing as is a man to wear woman's clothing, so it is written in ancient texts. It is very unsettling to see a woman behaving in such a manner."

John had already jumped into protective mode, but the insinuation made him visibly tense. "Well, we will take our leave then, and send back an all male team."

"No need. We value a woman's input as they can see things we cannot, she will just have to change in the village is all." Samuel said easing his features which caused him to look like a wise, kind grandfather. "We have a saying, behind every great man is a great woman."

John gave his best smile considering the circumstances, but to those that knew him could tell it was forced. "We have a similar saying, "behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes."

Samuel laughed heartily. "This is very true!" "I have a feeling Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, that you and I will make great friends, come, join me in the village."

Sam hissed in John's ear, "I won't wear an abaya or anything like it and I will not be sheltered from the rest of you, if they agree I'll go."

"Do you hide you women from sight?" John asked.

"No, why?"

"None of your men will look away from the ground."

The old man smiled tenderly. "We have a practice here, called shunning. When someone breaks a law he or she is shunned in hopes the isolation and embarrassment will return them to the proper path. It is our form of justice."

"Oh, sounds a little lax."

"We are a simple people, a peaceful people, and it has always served us well."

John turned to Sam. "Sound ok to you?"

She smiled in return, "Sounds fine."

Samuel dismounted and handed his reigns to Joshua. "I'll walk with you to the village, it's not far and a fair walk on a day like today."

"Are you kidding, it's gorgeous! What type of trees are they anyway?" Sam asked.

Samuel smiled at her as he snatched a long piece of grass from the side of the 'road'. "We have many types of fruit trees here. As we get closer to the village you will find the vegetable gardens, we keep them closer to home as it deters animals from eating the crop. On the other side of the village are our grain fields. A few outer lying farms raise all types of cattle and other animals we use for food. Our diet is primarily made up of fruits, vegetable and grains, but meat is added to the dishes as added nutrition and a nice accessory."

"Do you trade with other worlds?" Asked Ronin.

"A few. Mostly we keep to ourselves and others have little to offer of interest. One world we do trade for metals since we haven't mined in generations, another we trade for higher end fabrics for the woman's dresses that they wear on special occasions. Tonight marks the night of the betrothed and all the girls of age that have yet to take their vows will be dressed in fine attire." "Are you here to negotiate trade?"

"Well, it was on our agenda, but we also do travel to other worlds just to meet people and make friends. We're a sociable type." John had relaxed but still kept alert for any signs of trouble. He had yet to see any weapon, not so much as a pitchfork, though there had to be some about somewhere.

"I'll warn you Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard.."

"Colonel Sheppard is fine."

"Alright, Colonel Sheppard. We're a solitary folk and don't associate much outside our community. Only the elders and those of the priest hood associate with outsiders until they are well known, and even then, few gain enough trust to be called _friends_ by the general public."

"You'll love us once you get to know us." John said then looked back at Sam for any hint of her discomfort but found none. He was fast learning her subtle language, the language unique to her that she used to communicate seamlessly with SG-1. He wasn't yet fluent, but close.

…...

The village seemed to appear out of nowhere as they crested the hill. It was busy with men and women bustling too and fro all with smiles and happy faces. There seemed to be an excitement in the air.

"They all seem so happy and full of life." Commented Carter.

"We rarely have cause for sadness, we are content in our life and serving the ancestors in the best way possible by cherishing life and living a happy life." "Here. I will take you Colonel Samantha Carter to see my daughters. They will find you proper attire." He seemed pensive a moment.

"Something wrong?" John asked.

"Just thinking… Colonel," he looked to Sam. "Colonel," He looked back to John. "Is that a surname?"

"No it's our rank. We are military, uhhh… warriors. We have different levels of ability and accomplishment and we are given a title denoting our position within our forces."

"I see. We have met warrior types before, while we pacifist ourselves, you will not be shunned." "I am surprised though, I have never seen a female warrior before."

"Well, she's one of the best!" John flashed her a smile which beamed with pride, she smiled back just as proud of him. This seemed to delight the old man who's eyes started to twinkle as his smile widened.

These are my daughters, Ashton, Bethany, Catherine, and Danielle. They will take Colonel Carter to find appropriate clothing."

John stepped close to Sam as she unclipped her P-90 and handed it to him "Keep your radio and tap once if you're in trouble."

"I'll be _fine_ John."

Once Sam had gone from sight Samuel said, "She's a fine woman, your wife."

Oh, we're not married."

A dark expression momentarily fled over the older man's face. It was fleeting but it was there. It set off John's spidy sense that not all was right and he became concerned for Sam's safety.

…...

The girls were practically giddy. "You're husband is quite handsome!" Catherine exclaimed. "And the big guy isn't so bad either."

Sam laughed, Catherine was all of 18 at the most and seemed easily excitable. "Oh, I'm not married."

A collective gasp came from the four young women. "You cannot be serious?"

Sam just shook her head. She had elicited the same reaction many times on many worlds where women were married off as soon as they reached their majority. "I am, and it's not unusual where I come from."

"Well that makes a difference then. You'll need proper attire for the festival." Said Ashton.

"I don't know if we're staying that long, we just came to meet you all and possible see about arranging trade talks."

"Oh, that won't happen tonight! It's the second most important day of the year, tomorrow being the most important."

"What happens tonight?"

"All of the eligible ladies and men are the center of a festival. Tomorrow we will be wedded."

"Oh. Any of you in the ceremony?"

Catherine beamed, "Yes, this is the year of my majority. Bethany's was two years ago and Ashton's two years before that. Danielle will be of majority in 3 more years." "Normally they would be at home with their families, but I am entitled to the company of all my sisters for two days. The men folk are looking after children in the village. It's a great day for all women, two days free to help their sisters and daughters prepare."

"Sounds nice." "Hey, I hate to change the subject, but I would like to get back to my friends. Unlike you, I am unable to escape my responsibilities and need to be part of whatever talks are taking place between my team and your father."

"Oh, so you are like and Elder among your people?"

Sam grinned, "Something like that. I am the leader of the entire city where I am from."

The girls gasped again and chatted excitedly. Sam just shook her head.

…...

Justin, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it Ashton?"

"I need to borrow Mary's betrothal and union dresses."

A dark and brooding look crossed his face and his features fell. "Ashton… what in the name of the Ancestors for?"

"You heard that there were three visitors from away that came to the village today right?"

"Yes."

"One of them is a woman. She is the leader of an entire people! And she has yet to take a husband, which means she must participate in tonight's festival. Catherine is wearing Mother's dress and there is no other. She is about Mary's size as well."

"Ashton, it is one of the few things of hers I have left."

"I know. I wouldn't ask if I knew of anyone else." "Please?"

Oh he hated it when she looked at him like that. He always gave in and she knew it.

"Fine, just please, impress upon her how important it is to me and not to ruin them."

…...

Nearly an hour after the young women had taken Carter away they returned. Sam was dressed in blue and purple silk. The shoulders were set wide and the cut was daringly low for this type of people. It fit snugly to her hips where the fabric laid in feathery layers to mid-calf. The drape accented every curve of her body. She wore gray colored sandals that strapped around her feet and ankles. Her hair was up in an intricate design of small braids and weaves accented with the same intoxicating flowers from the orchards.

John's heart skipped a beat when he saw her and his eyed danced over the curves of her body to her feet and back up to her shining blue eyes.

"Wow!" was all he could say, but the expression on his face told the elder all he needed to know.

Catherine then led her sisters back to the room Sam had dressed in to put on her dress for the ceremony.

You will of course stay for the festivities over the next couple of days?"

"I don't know, think you can clear your calendar Colonel?" John said to Sam with a sly wink. He knew she could use the time out of the office and while she may not be thrilled by being unarmed she enjoyed being off world.

"We'd have to send word back to Rodney that he'll have to stay in command a little while longer."

"I'm sure he won't mind."

"That settles it then, we'll stay."

"Good, Colonel Carter, you may stay with my daughter's tonight. Colonel Sheppard and Ronin can stay with my son I'm sure. Until then, we'll call for a brother of the priesthood to over see trade negotiations."

"Ronin, head back to the gate and let Rodney know we'll be home late, and _be careful_." The last was said nearly under his breath. Ronin just grunted and sauntered off in the direction of the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

A hooded figure in red stood in the shadows of the far corner of the room. Everyone seemed rather tense at the priesthood being in town even though they were excited about the days events.

"There is much we can offer you." John said setting down his earthenware cup on the table.

"There is little we need and those things are already being provided for us through other trading partners." said Samuel. "However, I _am_ curious as to what you feel you have to offer."

Sam spoke up, "Foremost among what we can offer is medicine, our medicine is very advanced. There's also protection from raiders or from the Wraith. Not to mention other technologies that may be of use to you, machines to help harvest crops in a fraction of the time, as well as fertilizers and pesticides to make crops more productive."

"We prefer to harvest and grow our crops in the same way we have for generations. It's the way we keep a balance between the land and people." Samuel sat back casually in his seat and lit a corncob pipe.

Sam gave a slight bow to her head that was reminiscent of Teal'c, she _had_ picked up habits from all her team members after all. "I can respect that. And it _is_ probably for the best." "What about protection or medicine?"

Samuel sat up a little. This was not the first time outsiders didn't understand their ways. The 'Brotherhood' was outside the normal laws of the land, but they abided by them strictly. "We are pacifist, we will not fight, and we will not have others fight in our stead. Medicine however, that depends on if it truly is any better than what we have."

"Well why don't we find out." Sam said. "Are there any ill in your village?"

"We do, we will have time to visit one before the ceremony begins, if you can help her then we will agree to trade with you."

"We have doctors, people trained specifically to deal with the sick and injured. We will send for one of them to join us, it will take some time though to get to the gate and back."

Samuel dropped his head and sighed. "I'm afraid she will not last that long," Looking back up and directly at Sam, "please if you will come with me."

…...

They walked into a small house and up a small flight of stairs. The priest followed silently behind, face still cowled.

There lay a young woman of about 19 years on a bed, covered in sweat taking short ragged breaths.

"What has happened to her?" John asked.

"Three days ago she gave birth to a daughter, it was a most joyous occasion, however, she soon fell ill." Samuel said.

"Childbirth fever," Sam interrupted.

"Yes." "She lost too much blood and sickness set in. We would bleed her, but she has lost too much blood to survive the blood letting process."

"What is this the stone age?" John asked as he set down his pack. He dug out his medical kit and handed it to Sam. "You know more about women and childbirth that I do."

Sam considered the young woman's condition and the supplies they had with them. It was obvious she was seriously ill and like Samuel said, would not last much longer. What they had in the pack just wouldn't be enough to do the trick. "John, go find my pack. Do you know what a healing device looks like?"

"Yeah, it was in your lab and you caught me messing with it remember?"

Sam just nodded. "I'll give her some morphine for the pain and start an anti-biotic. Radio Ronin and call for Dr. Keller. Even with all of that it may not be enough. I may be able to use the healing device to keep her until Jennifer gets here."

"Sure thing boss," he said and shot her a look asking if she thought she'd be alright. They communicated silently with minute gestures and the looks in the others eyes. Sam wasn't completely unarmed, she had a weapon strapped to her leg out of sight. John knew she could take care of herself . he gave her a slight nod and ran out.

Sam found the woman's thigh and slammed a morphine pen into it. She then took a bag of saline and IV setup out of the emergency pack. Normally these things had not been included in your standard off world kit, but after Keller and Teyla had been stranded on new Athos trying to treat a variety of ailments from a twisted ankle to performing surgery and treating sepsis on a stranger, Keller decided that each pack needed a little of everything. Sam was thanking her foresight right now.

"I need a piece of string or twine." The sick woman's husband ran off to find some returning moments later. She looped the twine thru the o ring in the top of the saline bag and tied it to the bedpost. She inserted the IV line into the bag of saline.

Taking the girls arm she applied a tourniquet around her upper arm and wiped her inner arm at the joint with an alcohol pad to prevent further infection. She slid the IV needle into the girls arm and saw a flash of blood, then inserted the catheter to keep the vein open and pulled out the needle. She cleared the line with a little saline from a syringe and hooked the bag up. "I'm giving her saline, a salt water mixture directly into her blood. It will keep her from loosing any more water, re-hydrate her and balance out her electrolytes. It will help her body recover and fight the infection."

Sam took out a vial of penicillin and a syringe. She carefully measured a dose and added it to the IV line. "I just gave her an antibiotic, it will attack and kill the sickness within her. It takes time though as the sickness is great and this is so little. I cannot give her any more of it for a while or it will harm her body." "Usually, this will cure a moderately ill person within two weeks, they would start to improve within a day or two, but she is very sick and weak, her body may not have enough strength to withstand it. If we had gotten here 3 days ago we could have made sure she never got sick in the first place."

"Do you really have such means as to prevent childbirth fever?" Samuel was stunned. It was an unfortunate side effect of bringing life into the world that claimed many women, such as his beloved wife and his daughter in law. A birth of a female child was much celebrated because only they would bring and nurture life, and yet many were claimed doing so.

"Yes. It is practically non-existent where I come from. It is rare that a woman dies from childbirth now. It wasn't always so, but we've come a long way."

John came running back in. "Ronin is almost to the gate. He's going to head back to Atlantis and help Keller gather supplies, he'll bring her and a med team through as soon as they can."

"Good, did you find the device."

"Yes" he said, sounding winded and handed it to her.

Sam slid it onto her hand. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Using the device was never easy

and draining on someone who no longer had a symbiote to protect and heal them, but it was possible. She was tanking the stars that Vala had taught her to use the thing properly, but it was still a lot harder for her than Vala, much like the ribbon device.

She inhaled deeply and willed the device to activate. It glowed softly. She exhaled and she used her mind to look thru the device into the woman's body. Visually looking into another's body was inaccurate because she couldn't 'see' like looking at a monitor or x-rays even, but _see_ was the closest she could describe what she experienced.

Sam sensed fever, a strong fever and severe infection. She sensed and almost felt the cool saline running through her veins and the antibiotic waging war on the infection. The woman's kidneys were in bad shape but she wanted to assess her entire body before she started trying to repair her. She scanned lower, to her womb. There she could sense abnormal bleeding still, the woman was slowly hemorrhaging and bleeding into her abdomen as well. The uterus was not contracting the way it should. She first needed to stop the bleeding.

Sam took another deep breath and poured her own energy, her will, into manipulating the energy from the device to heal the young woman. The uterus started to contract and Sam forced it to work harder, faster.

Several minutes passed and a light sheen of sweat appeared on her brow. All in the room were silent as they watched in awe. Even John stood with rapt attention wondering what Sam must being doing, experiencing and wondering if the young woman would make it.

Sam moved from the now repaired uterus to the kidneys. She still had a pool of blood internally but she was no longer actively bleeding. Keller could take care of draining it surgically. She now focused on the kidneys. Fifteen minutes passed before the device stopped glowing and Sam stumbled. John rushed to her side and caught her.

"Get me a chair will ya?" He said to the young man.

The young father rushed to do as he was told. He returned moments later with a chair and John helped an exhausted Sam sit. "You alright?"

"Using the device is tiring at the best of times. The easiest thing to fix is broken bones, hemorrhages and kidneys are much harder."

"What did you do?" The young woman's husband asked. The color of the young woman had greatly improved and her breathing was deep and slow as if she were asleep.

Sam took a moment to force off the fatigue threatening to claim her. "Your wife's womb did not close the way it should when your daughter was born. It was causing her to bleed _into_ her belly, it's a very serious condition. I combined my energy with that of the device to close her womb. There's still a lot of blood there, but she is no longer bleeding and that's the most important part. Dr. Keller can take care of that when she gets here. Her kidneys, which are an important part of the body, it helps get rid of toxins and such, those were badly damaged. I repaired them. It took more energy than I thought I had, but it should be enough for Dr. Keller to get here. "

"Thank you, thank you!" The young man said sobbing and falling to his knees.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can't promise she'll live, she is still very sick and weak, but we've given her a fighting chance."

"How can I ever repay you Colonel Carter?" The young man said still sobbing.

Sam sighed sleepily, "Call me Sam, and somewhere to rest would be appreciated, that is all I require."

John still knelt by her side and she rested her head on his shoulder as he brushed a stray hair out of her face.

Her eyes were closed but she still smiled and nuzzled in a little more.

John felt all warm and fuzzy inside and the smell of the flowers in her hair was driving him crazy. He felt like he had all the emotions of a teenage boy at the moment and it was irritating, he was trying to be a comfort, not putting the moves on her. He kept his cool, but barely.

Samuel didn't want to disrupt them but decided to speak anyway. "Colonel Sheppard, would we be able to get one of these devices in trade?"

"I wish it would do you good. She is the only one in the galaxy that can operate one." Sam's breathing became deep and slow and her head dead weight on his shoulder and John realized she was asleep. She looked like and angel in the baby blue and lavender silk with those intoxicating flowers in her blonde hair. He smiled lovingly at her visage. "She has a unique marker in her blood that allows her to operate it."

"We have a few born here that are able to make the pillar of the ancestors glow, though it becomes more rare with each passing generation." "Maybe she is not the only one who can operate this device."

John looked at Samuel. "No, it's not the same. I know what you speak of. Some people are born with the ability to work technology left by the Ancients.. er.. Ancestors, we have a few at home." "But this technology" he said making a head gesture toward the device still on Sam's hand, "is different. She was taken and a parasite invaded her body, much like a sickness invades a body but this was large, like a snake. It also has a mind of it's own and takes over a persons body and uses it as it's own. She and her symbiote were tortured and it died leaving her the ability to use it's powers and recall some of it's memories." He didn't know why he was telling them this. It was personal, private and not something he would have discussed with Ronin or Teyla let alone complete strangers. He felt funny and couldn't stop inhaling the scent of the flowers in Sam's hair and looking at the Angel asleep on his shoulder.

"Then how will your medicine help us if only she can use it?"

"The healing device is different, she only used it because the young woman was so sick." "The IV she hooked up, the medicine she gave her, that we can teach anybody to use and it will cure a good many things. We can also teach you how to keep germs, the things that make you sick away from where children are born and you will not have such a problem with maternal death."

Samuel looked at the Priest who nodded.

"Then I think we can trade. We have many crops we can trade as well access to the mines if you wish to use them. We also have many herbs of our own that do a good job with pain and abnormal growths."

"Abnormal growths, you mean like tumors?"

"I am not familiar with that term, but our people are often infected with a sickness, especially the elderly that causes lumps, sometimes they can be seen or felt, other times, it's a guess, but the cala root prolongs their life by a few years at least."

"It could be a treatment for cancer. That's very interesting." "We can talk shop in the morning, right now I need to get her to bed."

The priest shook his head no and Samuel leaned in closer as the Priest whispered something to him.

"The representative of the brotherhood insists that you two participate in the ceremony tonight or they will not allow trade."

"Uh, she's a little tired."

"We can give her a stimulating tea and she will feel no fatigue for quite some time."

"Is it necessary?"

Samuel look at the Priest with a trace of terror in his eyes. He swallowed hard and said "yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: When I wrote part of this, I had the intent on this fic being one in a long line of related fics. So there are a few references to a couple of my other fics. It shouldn't be too confusing for anyone who has not read them though. I thought about rewriting it, but ultimately decided to leave it.**

…...

Keller, Ronin and AR2 complete with Cadman in a borrowed ceremony dress from one of the Athosians (which she felt utterly ridiculous in, her only comfort was the assortment of weapons and explosives hidden among the folds of fabric) and a male medical team showed up just before dusk.

"I was told there was a medical emergency." Keller said matter of factly if a little out of breath to John.

"Nice skirt."

"Thanks. Goes great with the hiking boots" She replied sarcastically.

"There's a young woman, that Carter has worked on a little bit, dying from something called childbirth fever? I don't know much about it except that she was near death and Carter hooked up and IV and gave her antibiotics but it wasn't enough. She used a Gould healing device on her to stop internal bleeding and fix her kidneys."

"Is she stable?"

"I think so. But I'm not a doc, doc... I know she looks a hell of a lot better now. Carter's out cold though. The locals want to give her a tea version of _Red Bull_ or something to perk her up, but I convinced them to at least let her rest a couple hours first."

"That sounds wise. Ok, take me to the woman and I want to check Colonel Carter too before I head back."

"Sounds good."

…...

"Well the palm scanner is showing a massive bleed in the belly, but based on how she looks, I'd say Colonel Carter was able to stop the bleeding and what I'm seeing is the blood retained in the peritoneal cavity." "She also has a lot of edema..." John gave her the _don't use medical terms on me look. _ "swelling... and fluid in her lungs. Most likely caused by her malfunctioning kidneys."

"So what does that mean exactly?" John asked.

"It means, she needs surgery and diuretics." "I need you to convince them to let me take her back with me and to get permission for that from Colonel Carter."

"No problem. Let's go."

…..

"Heyyy, how you feeling?" Keller asked a very drowsy Sam.

Sam sat up and tried to shake off the mind numbing fatigue. "Fine, just.. really exhausted. Using the hand device without a symbiote's protection is.. draining, to say the least."

"I can imagine. I wanted to check you out before I go."

"Sure."

Keller dug out her blood pressure cuff and stethoscope. "You probably saved her life though."

"I hope so."

Keller took Carters blood pressure, heart rate, temperature and a pen light.

"Well, your blood pressure is good, hearts a little fast and your temp is up a bit." "It's probably from the use of the hand devise."

"Most likely. So am I good to go?" Sam was coming to it now and a pot of _stimulating_ tea had been brought for her.

"Yes, but I'd go easy on that stuff." She packed away her things. "Oh, and I need to take the young woman back with me if that's okay with you."

"Sure. Her name is Mary by the way." "And also take some of this tea, and a root they call a Cala root." "The Cala root is supposed to have some effect on tumors, prolonging life."

"Really?" "That would be awesome. It could save so many lives." "What do they want in return?"

"Standard, medicine. Seems to be the ticket all across both universes. Oh, and John and I have to be at some ceremony tonight."

"What's going on?" Keller asked looking over Sam's attire.

"I'm not really sure. All the girls are really excited about it though."

"Well, it could be fun." "Just back off on the number of flowers in your hair."

Sam looked at her quizzically.

"From what I could tell by our walk here through the grove, their scent is an aphrodisiac."

"Ahhh... No wonder why they have a calming, almost narcotic like effect of you're not careful to keep a head on your shoulders."

"Well.. I'm not exactly sure how that's possible with a drug, but if you say so."

Sam grinned a little and wrinkled her nose. "Special forces training."

Keller's eyes widened slightly in understanding. "Oh, right. Forgot about that. So glad I'm a civilian."

"I mean it's not all that effective from being drugged, but I can keep control even with the flowers." "You brought AR2 with you right?"

Keller nodded.

"Take them with you as an escort. Leave Ronin here." "There's a lot they are not telling us and there's something about this 'Brotherhood' that has the locals spooked." "Tell them if we're not back by 1400 tomorrow to bring a cloaked jumper and check everything out."

Keller was getting a little nervous. "Are you sure you should stay?" "I mean we don't need food _that_ badly are we?"

"No, but they have a lot to offer. Trinium mines, the cala root and God knows what else. Besides, I'm curious as to what this 'Brotherhood' is all about."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Fairly certain." "I mean I have Ronin and John, and I'm not completely unarmed myself." Sam lifted the hem of her skirt to reveal a knife strapped to her calf, a 9mm on one thigh and a Zat on the other.

Keller just laughed. "Figures." "Alright then. I need to get Mary in the OR sooner rather than later so I'll be headed."

"Send John in on your way out."

Keller shot her a devious grin. "Sure thing. Hope his special forces training is as good as yours, with you in that dress and those _flowers_ in your hair."

Sam grinned back.  
>"I'm sure he'll be fine."<p>

…...

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Better, much better. This tea is really does the trick." "But, we need to find out more about this brotherhood." She said standing. John couldn't help but notice the way the fabric slid across her curves to fall in place.

"You're right." "they seem to have a lot to offer as far as trade, probably more than any of our other trading partners, but there's something not right about this brotherhood."

"We should probably start by talking to the locals. The festivities don't start for a little while yet, but a lot of them have gathered in groups to chat and giggle about whatever it is young adults giggle about."

"Hey, weren't you a young woman at one point?"

"yeah, in the air Academy, not a lot of time or tolerance for giggling." "Where's Ronin?"

"Scouting, he grabbed some supplies from the locals, water and such, and headed out. He's not much for this type of thing."

"He'll be alright?"

"Yeah, does it all the time. He's a hard one to catch, just ask the Wraith."

"Oh, right.."

John held out his arm. "Shall we?"

…...

Sam had really perked up after the tea, and was in a happy, jovial mood. She smiled and laughed a lot and seemed alight with life. John couldn't help but watch her. He felt as though he was seeing her with new eyes. As if a part of him he had suppressed for so long had been unlocked and let loose through his body.

The feeling was encouraged by the stolen looks and smiles she passed in his direction as she chatted with the other women. Her subtle language told him that despite her best efforts to blend, in which she was well accepted, she was getting no where with info for the brotherhood.

…...

"So, what exactly is going on tonight?" Sam asked.

Ashton answered, "There's dancing and food and a grand party." "At some point a priest of the Brotherhood calls forth the pedestal of the Ancestors and each person places their hand on it. Then we are split into two groups, the ones who can light it continue their dance together, those that cannot continue their dance together." "Ones with the gift are only allowed to marry others with the gift."

"Gift?" Sam figured they were referring to the Ancient gene, but it couldn't' hurt to play dumb for a little bit.

"The ones with the gift are said to be able to summon the Ancestors in time of need to fend off the Wraith without having to raise arms ourselves."

"When is the last time the Wraith tried to invade?"

"Many generations ago." "But many are getting worried. With each passing generation, fewer and fewer are born with the gift. We have also heard from our other trading partners that the Wraith are out in numbers not seen in recent memory." She leaned in and spoke low as if she was sharing a secret.

"There's rumor that not even the priest of the Brotherhood can summon the Ancestors any longer, and they have had mastery over the ability since the beginning. It was once said that everyone born with the gift used to be able to summon the Ancestors, but now we can barely make the pedestal glow. It's our only indication that the Ancestors still protect us."

"Is that why you are only allowed to marry within certain bloodlines?"

"Yes, we need to preserve the gift at all costs. But," She smiled at her little sister, "This is something we have known since birth and we know who to court or not." "Catherine's _Mathew_ for one, comes from a long line of those with the gift, as do we. Our parents had the strongest showing in generations and they were paired together and loved each other very much. Catherine wears Mother's dress in her honor."

Catherine was blushing furiously and gave her older sister a little shove.

Sam didn't care for arranged marriages or lack of freedoms, but she also knew that she had to respect their culture. Who was she to tell them their ways were wrong? Certainly she wouldn't care for it if the roles were reversed. It was something Sam learned over time to honor and respect implicitly. If they wanted a different life she would fight with her life for those rights, if not, she was content to let them be. _She_ however would not be subjugated again. She had learned her lesson early on, in her first year with SG-1.

Soon the young men joined them and offered their arms to their 'dates' and paired off toward the town square arm and arm.

John approached Sam who was left by the fire she had been around while talking to the young women. "You look beautiful, I mean you always do, but tonight you are radiant."

"Thank you, I can't believe that tea perked me up after being so drained. We'll have to negotiate for some, it may replace the several tones of coffee we have shipped form the SGC every month." Sam said standing.

John smiled. "There's one thing missing though."

Her brow wrinkled slightly and she tilted her head, "What's that?"

"These." John said pulling earrings from his pocket. He had been carrying them for a very long time, over a year. He had them with him every day not knowing exactly why, thinking that maybe they were a good luck charm of sorts or that he would know just when the right time was to give them to her. Now seemed like that time.

"The earrings, from Maine." Sam was baffled, that was so long ago and why did he have them with him _now_. But she was smitten with the gesture.

John just beamed. "The cool thing is, they match your dress perfectly." And they did, they were translucent blue that hinted of purple when turned just right.

She placed them in her ears and rewarded him with a tender kiss on his cheek that lasted just slightly too long to be a platonic thank you.

His nose caught wind of the flowers in her hair as she placed the kiss on his cheek. Between the scent of the flowers, the warmth of her body next to his and the tingle of his cheek he nearly spontaneously combusted.

As she pulled back his hand found her cheek and looked deeply in her eyes. He could get lost in those pools of blue. Their eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in and their lips met. They had pulled back just enough to adjust their angle and merge their bodies closer when the sound of a throat clearing brought them out of it and they abruptly pulled apart.

"We know to watch the young ones, but I figured you two would be able to contain yourselves a while longer." Samuel said with a look of amusement on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The dances were typical of old style farming communities, dancing in circles and trading partners several times. The music was lively and all were having fun, even John and Sam. Ronin was still MIA but they were not yet concerned. Whether that was from their knowledge of Ronin's abilities or their abnormally relaxed mental state. They had danced for the better part of an hour.

The music stopped and a priest chanted. It was an ancient, alien and musical sound. He stood firm and a pedestal arose in front of him.

The betrothed lined up by pairs, man and woman. They approached the pedestal, and first the woman, then the man would lay their hand on the pedestal. Some pairs it glowed for each, others not at all. After the first pair, the music started up and the happy couples went to a designated area to dance, their imminent union having been confirmed and blessed by the ancestors.

John and Sam were corralled with the rest into line right behind Catherine and Mathew.

Catherine placed her hand on the pedestal and it glowed brightly and she smiled. Mathew placed his hand on the pedestal and nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing. The young couple looked stunned. The priest shook his head slowly. Catherine took a few steps to the side, terrified, then ran to her father crying.

"What's going on?" John hissed to Sam.

"They cannot wed unless either they both have the gene or they both do not." She could see his temper start to flare and she cautioned, "It's their way John. I don't think we should interfere."

He stilled but she could see the anger in his eyes still.

"Approach" the cowled figure said.

They just looked at each other. They both had the gene, Sam artificially, and there was no telling what this machine controlled. Besides, this was a ritual for the betrothed.

The priest nodded to two of his brothers and they grabbed Sam and placed her hand on the dais and it glowed, but nothing more. It was only an instant but John had already started to react when they released her. He held back but warned, "Don't you ever touch her again without _her_ permission!"

They didn't speak but just gestured to the dais. He placed his hand on the pedestal and it glowed, but again, nothing more.

"Happy?" His tone was biting.

They just nodded.

He held his arm out to Sam and they joined the others with the 'gift'. They no longer switched partners but danced closely with their partner, seeming oblivious to the rest of the world. The sight made John smile slightly as he held Sam's hand and gently tugged her to him. The music was slow and sensual. They danced close looking into each others eyes. Neither had spoken a word about their kiss. They didn't seem to need to. It felt like it had been a natural thing, as if it were an everyday occurrence. That thought alone should have alarmed them, but it didn't.

"So?" John began.

Sam tilted her head slightly as if to say what, or encourage him to finish his thought.

"Does this mean.. We're engaged?"

Sam chuchkled softly. "Maybe here John, but in the real world, Were CO and 2IC."

"I know that. I've just never run into anything like this before."

"Really?"

John caught some commotion out of the corner of his eye. He and Sam stopped dancing.

The priests were dragging Catherine off as she tried to struggle and her sisters sobbed.

They ran over to her father. "What's going on?"

"She's being taken." They look at the distraught man as if they didn't understand. "The brotherhood need to increase their numbers and it is rare for a gifted female to have no partner, so they are taking her as one of their own." "She'll be a Priestess."

"And you are just going to let them do it?" Sam asked. Now _her_ temper was flaring. She had a weakness for things like this and had a hard time trying not to intervene.

"I have no choice. Their word is law. They are the most powerful among the gifted, and Catherine is of the strongest bloodline here in the village. I had been warned that one or more of my daughters would be taken weather she had a suitable partner or not." His words began to come out choked. Loosing a daughter to the 'Brotherhood' was always a traumatic experience.

"You _can't_ let them take her" John said and stormed off after them, Sam on his heels.

"Wait!" Samuel tried to warn. "They're not just after Catherine!"

But the plea was lost on deaf ears.

The brotherhood had warned that no one interfere with their capture of the two 'gifted' strangers, and left it to Samuel to insure it, though they knew no one would fight for them, they also did not want them warned ahead of time.

….

As they neared the two priest carrying off Catherine, more surrounded John and Sam. They should have seen it coming but the effects of the blossoms had dulled their senses. That didn't stop instinct from taking over.

John had been unarmed with the exception of a 9mm on his hip. He drew it but was quickly knocked out by a roundhouse kick from one of the Brothers.

"What the hell, Ninja monks?" John barely got it out before they advanced.

Sam had her 9mm out and got off a couple of shots before it too was knocked to the ground. One brother took a shot to the chest, another in an arm. They had not been expecting her to be armed or able.

They seemed stunned and hesitant about fighting with a woman, but had no such reservations with John. They were soon fighting for their own lives against Sam and dropped those reservations, one brother landing a blow to her face knocking her to the ground.

John was in worse shape. His mouth was bloodied after having taken a kick to the face. His ribs hurt from a bash another brother landed with a stick.

John and Sam both came to their feet, Sam with her combat knife in hand. They stood back to back as the monks circled. They pressed their attack. John landed a series stunning blows to a few of the Brothers, but they were able to land more on him and he was feeling quite bloodied and bruised. His lungs burned but he fought on.

Sam dodged blows with the grace of someone trained in the martial arts, but she could tell the Brother's were trying _not_ to hurt her. But, she'd be damned if they were going to take them unscathed. One Brother had mistakenly read her style and was able to gain entrance into her personal space. They were trying to capture her with the least force possible. Once inside her space she would not be able to use the distance strikes of kicks and slashes with the knife, and thus would be unable to fight, or so he assumed. What he didn't expect was a head butt to the nose and a knee to the groin. She didn't have just fancy kicks and blocks up her sleeve, Sam knew how to fight dirty when the situation warranted.

One Brother had had enough and and swung at her head in force with a staff he carried. She had trained with Teal'c many times and deftly dodged it, crouching low to the ground under the whoosh of the passing staff. Before he could recover from the missed swing she slashed up with her knife, creating a deep belly wound.

She spun and found John trying to rise from the ground with a press of brothers coming his way. More were cautiously advancing on her as well.

She tossed John her knife and reached for her Zat. Keeping the brothers falling at a distance would work to her advantage.

He caught the knife deftly despite his growing number of injuries, he spun around and was able to slash across the arm of his closest attacker.

The Brother closest to Sam took the pause as an opening and lunged at her, knocking her to the ground and momentarily stunning her.

John had been knocked back down and was currently being yanked to his feet by his hair but he spun and drove the knife home in a Brother's chest.

About that time the brothers were joined by one more with an Atlantian style stunner. Sam was struggling to get the weight off of her and regain her footing. She was the first to take a blast from the stunner.

The Brother holding her stood, thinking her unconscious. Sam was severely stunned, but she was stronger than most, thanks to Jolinar, and was able to slowly move her hand to her zat and activate it.

The same time John was stunned, Sam Zat'd the brother with the stunner and one more before another had picked it up and blasted them both, rendering her and John completely unconscious.

...

The head priest looked around at the carnage before him in disbelief. _Two_ people, and one a _woman_ had done this, beaten and killed several of his Brothers that had trained their whole lives in the ancient fighting arts.

"Take them to a cell." He said angrily.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

…**.**

John awoke to a searing pain in his ankle and cried out.

"Oh... sorry. I was hoping to set it while you were still stunned." "I had no idea how long either of us was out." Sam said apologetically.

John's swimming vision slowly steadied itself and he focus on a disheveled Sam. "What?" "Where are we?"

Sam looked around at the earthen walls and the bars behind her.

"Some sort of holding cell."

"Great." He struggled to breathe. He definitely had a few broken ribs, a broken ankle, and _maybe_ a punctured lung. If he didn't he sure as hell felt like it! "I thought..." He took a ragged breath. "..this was supposed to be... an easy mission?"

Sam smiled, though her expression was still one of concern. "There's no such thing as easy."

John laid his head back down on the cool floor and looked up at the ceiling and tried to concentrate on breathing. "You're telling me."

"Hey, how are you holding up?" "It sounds like you might have broken some ribs."

"Oh... I sure as hell broke some... My ankle throbs."

Sam winced slightly. "Sorry about that, but you didn't have a pedal pulse, so I had to set it and restore circulation or we'd have to amputate."

"Thanks." He lifted his head slightly to look at her to let her know he meant it.

Sam came over and sat next to him.

"Have you looked for a way out yet?" John asked.

"No, as soon as I came to, I checked on you."

"My hero." He tried to grin at her even though it looked a little more like a wince. "We need to find a way... for you to get out of here."

Sam gave him a hard look. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I can make it.. an order."

"I'm your CO. I give _you_ orders remember?" Sam countered.

"But this is.. _my_ mission.. remember?"

They started stubbornly at each other for a few moments before both cracking up.

"ow ow owow owwww.. Don't make me laugh..." John gasped.

"I'm serious. We both get out together or not at all." Her tone was dead serious.

John was getting ready to mount another protest when a Priest came to the bars.

….

Sam stood and walked to the bars. He posture, her gait and bearing commanded respect. She was a soldier, a leader and was far from the naïve captain she was she she first joined. "I demand our immediate release."

The figure was silent. Sam narrowed her eyes. "Trust me, it would be in your best interest."

The figure continued to look at her a moment more, then passed an object thru the bars into Sam's hand. He then turned and left.

Sam looked at the object in her hand, then turned and returned to John's side.

…..

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure. But he gave me the healing device."

"Why?" John choked out then gasped.

Sam shook her head at him for a second. "I'm guessing to heal you."

"It'd be.. Much appreciated."

"Then let me concentrate."

"No arguments." John wanted to close his eyes to reserve his own strength, but couldn't take his eyes off of Sam. The flowers in her now disheveled hair were gone, and they were probably miles from the grove, and broken ribs aside, she still took his breath away. He watched as she closed her eyes, found her center and cleared her mind. He saw the device glow and a warm feeling as she passed it over his body, most likely determining where to best put what she had left of her dwindling strength.

The device came to hover over his chest and he gasped as he felt bones lifting and knitting back together. A crushing weight was lifted from him and he drew a deep breath. It felt like he was breathing for the first time, fresh, clear and pain free. It always amazed him just how _good_ he felt after an illness or injury had healed. John guessed it took injury to remind your body how good _normal_ felt.

He saw the sweat begin to bead on her brow, yet she moved the device to his head. The throb abated and the lump disappeared, his split lip was even closed in short order.

"Sam.." He tried to get her attention. He wasn't sure how much more she could take considering she was only going thanks to a tea. "Sam, I'm good, you can stop."

He was sure she heard him because her faced contorted a bit as she tried to keep a handle on her concentration and moved to his ankle. She spent a good ten minuets on his ankle before the device ceased to glow and she slumped over and laid on the ground.

John rolled to his side, then up onto his knees. He couldn't believe how good he felt. He hadn't felt this good since the Wraith had given him his life back.

"Sam!... Sam!" But it was no use, she was out cold. Her breathing was deep but rapid. John kneeled next to her and brushed the hair out of her face reveling a nasty bruise on her left cheek that made his blood boil. Here he was completely healed, even his fat lip! And he couldn't do anything to fix her bumps and bruises. It frustrated him to no end. All he could do was sit by her side, watch over her and wait.

…..

John had dozed off. He was lying next to Sam and had maneuvered her head onto his shoulder. A Priest stood at the bars and watched them silently for several minutes as if reading them. When the Brother shifted his weight John awoke with a start. He looked up to see a cowled figure watching him and found it quite unsettling. He slowly pulled his self out from under Sam and gently eased her head to the floor. He stood and approached the figure. Sam's approach of being authoritative didn't work so he went for a more subtle approach.

"Hey there."

The Brother just looked at him.

"Not a talkative bunch are you?" Nothing. "Well my name is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. And I don't know if you were aware or not, but we were trying to set up trade negotiations." "Kidnapping doesn't bode well for your people in terms of prospects." The last was said with a hint of anger and annoyance.

The cowled figure pushed back his hood. He was an older man, probably in his late sixties. There was still some dark sprinkled in his otherwise gray hair, which was cut short. He was clean shaven with sparkling blue eyes that were ringed by deep smile lines. "I am Brother Miach, Lore Keeper and assistant to the High Priest, Brother Anthony.

"Well nice to meet you." "Now that we're on a name to name basis, how about answering some questions."

Brother Miach grinned. "I have many questions for you as well. But I will let you ask first. But be warned, I may not be able to answer what you ask."

"Fair enough." "Why did you attack us?"

"Your female has the gift, the strongest showing we have seen in generations, you as well. But she-" He gestured with his head toward Sam, " -has an unusual bloodline. I can sense it. It's what allows her to operate that healing device."

"We've already told you this, and _sense_ it, like some sort of physic ability?" John was starting to wonder just _who_ these _Brother's_ really were.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that."

"Ok, then just what do you want with me and my _female_, who does have a name by the way. You can call her _Colonel_ Carter." John was having a hard time controlling the irritation in his voice.

The Brother just smiled. "Of course." "We wanted to make you an offer to join the Brotherhood."

"You know you could have just asked."

"No, you never would have accepted."

"And I'm still not inclined to accept the offer either."

"That is unfortunate. We could very much use someone with your talents. And as a reward, Colonel Carter would be given to you as your mate."

John looked at him incredulously, "What?" "_Give_ her to me? You can just _give_ people away against their will."

Brother Miach's expression turned somber. "That is where you are wrong, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard. The Brotherhood follows a different set of morals. First and foremost, to protect this planet from the Wraith. If we had the abilities we once had and the tenacity we _now_ have we would be waging war on them as we speak."

"Hmm." John got an eerie feeling inn the pit of his stomach. "You're not replicators are you?"

"I'm sorry, I am unfamiliar with that term."

"Good." "But more importantly, I don't care what _morals_ you follow, she... _we_ are not yours for the taking or giving. And I warn you, our friends _will_ come looking for us, and when that happens, you'll regret not listening to me and releasing us ."

"I know you speak the truth, but there is nothing I can do about that. I may be able to convince Brother Anthony to agree to your release _if_ you agree to become members of this society and take Colonel Carter as your wife. If not, she will be given to the Brother with the strongest bloodline, whether he wishes to have her or not."

John's blood started to boil and unwillingly went into full on protective mode. His voice was low, biting and threatening. "Let me make one thing clear, you will _**not**_ touch her, in _**any**_ way shape or form!"

Brother Miach looked him directly in the eyes. "Then wed her and become members of this society, or better still, become members of the Brotherhood."

"None of that is acceptable."

"Why not?"

"For one, we have responsibilities to _our_ people, we are the leaders of our city. And we cannot marry, it's against our laws."

"This I know. You come from the city of the Ancestors, from Atlantis."

"I don't care who you think we are-" John began but Miach cut him off.

"You can deny it all you want. I know you are trying to keep this secret from you enemies but you cannot hide it from me. And we are not your enemy Colonel Sheppard."

"Well, you don't exactly seem like our friends right now or you'd let us out of here."

A chime sounded.

"I am being summoned. Please consider what I have offered you." Miach promptly turned and left.

John paced the cell fuming for a few minutes before returning to Sam's side.

…...

"We have no choice Brother Miach. The prophesies are clear on this matter. They must join the fold, and the female must be mated to the one with the strongest bloodline and that's _you_. You are the last of our kind with any of the abilities handed down to us from our Ancestors."

"I know, and while Colonel Sheppard may not have any Ancestral abilities, I sense within him a keen understanding and a sixth sense that has kept him alive thus far. The same in Colonel Carter. I can't explain it, but their heightened sense of awareness has gotten them through a lot of impossible situations."

"Our dead an injured Brothers can attest to that. But the fact remains that there is a prophesy on the verge of fulfillment and we cannot let it slip through our fingers." "And most do not agree with your assessment that these two are to wed each other and not members of our community."

"The prophesy seems clear on this one Brother Anthony."

Brother Anthony paced. He was older than Miach by a decade, he was the oldest among them. Living to such an age was uncommon among anyone in this galaxy, especially to have gained such age and still be in good physical and mental health. After a moment he spoke again, "That's the problem Miach, the prophesies are never clear. Our Ancestors only ever spoke in riddles and clues, they were never blatant about anything."

"You have never doubted by power of perception before."

"I still don't, that is why I agree with you on this, as hard as it is to wrap my head around, I am willing take a leap of faith and follow your lead."

"Then we need to compromise with them. Let them have a little freedom in return for their cooperation."

"I don't like it but I'll agree. But I don't think they'll turn easily."

Miach sighed, "That they won't. But, they are very protective of each other..." He left the thought unfinished.

"Then send for them, have them stunned _before_ the cell is opened. And bring at least a dozen of our best warriors with them to the council chamber." "I'll call as many as can attend, to the chambers myself."

"Yes, Brother Anthony." He bowed and left.

….

**A/N: Yes, I'm a little obsessed with Sam's ability to use Gould tech. But I feel like they touched on the subject, what twice? And then forgot she had the ability. They did a better job with Teyla and her Wraith abilities, which was nice. I really think that while Sam wouldn't hang out in the infirmary fixing every booboo, she would use the ability should the need arise, especially off world.**


	7. Chapter 7

…...

John awoke to a blurry picture of several red robed figures standing in a ring around him and Sam. As his vision cleared he saw one figure seated in a rather plain but sturdy 'throne' of sorts.

"Samantha," the seated figure said, "How are you feeling."

"Fine, thanks." Sam said a little tersely. She looked over to John who was now rising to his feet.

"I am Brother Anthony, High Priest of the Brotherhood of the Ancestors."

"Nice to meet ya," John said sarcastically.

"Samantha, I have a proposition for you."

"Sorry to interrupt," John began, "But you will address her as _Colonel Carter_. She is the leader of a people and has earned her title. You should be a little more respectful of that."

Brother Anthony thought for a second then decided a little goading may be in order to test Miach's theory. "While a woman is given many honors and courtesies in our society, we do not burden them with the stresses of leadership. Therefore I will refer to her by her name, Samantha."

John clenched his jaw and took a step menacing toward him. "You _will_ address her by her title."

The old Priest's eyes twinkled a bit but other wise controlled his mirth and pointedly ignored John. "As I was saying. Samantha-"

"It's _is_ Colonel Carter." Sam said defiantly. "If there is ever to be peace between our people we need to start by showing each other a little respect. Colonel Sheppard is correct, I have earned my title and I should be addressed by such."

Brother Anthony just smirked rather arrogantly. "Trading partners have to make sacrifices and compromises. We are offering you much, access to our mines which I know are valuable, food, which will require additional work and hardship by the townspeople and I couldn't help but notice your keen interest in the cala root, it seems very important to your doctor." "Now in return you are giving us medicines that while miraculous to the villagers, doesn't seem like much of a sacrifice to you as if it were nothing to give. Surely a title isn't much of a sacrifice."

John had had about enough, his head ached from being stunned yet again, he'd had his ass kicked again... not too long before. It started to feel like deja vu every time he went off world. "We came here in peace, we were setting up a nice and friendly relationship with your people and you had to go an ruin it by attacking us."

"I do not think you would willingly give us what we require." The old man said pointedly.

"And what would that be?" Asked John.

Brother Anthony stood. "You must understand, for the salvation of our people we need to strengthen our bloodline." "In times past, a member of the Brotherhood or even most villagers could summon the Ancestors to protect us from the Wraith. That is no longer possible. The only indication we have that they are still there is the ability to call forth the pedestal. It glows because the Ancestors recognize the 'gift' and respond. But we can no longer fully awaken them."

"I don't mean to belittle your beliefs, but it's probably a fault in an Ancestral system, one which that I may be able to fix for you." Sam said.

"Of that I have no doubt, but I do not think you understand the help we need." Brother Anthony stood a respectful distance from her, "We need _you_."

Neither needed him to be any clearer what they needed _her_ for.

John stepped to put himself between Sam and Brother Anthony, but was tackled by the nearest Brother. Brother Anthony had the good sense to quickly move out of the way with surprising speed for a man his age, for as soon as the Brother laid a hand on John, Sam turned and punched him square in the nose. The Brother let go of John and stumbled backward clutching his now bloody face. After that, all hell broke loose, but they were quickly subdued.

….

John struggled to breathe. A Brother had him in a choke hold and kept him barely on this side of consciousness. His arms protested at the way they were twisted behind his back. The position they held Sam in was equally as cruel with her arms bent backwards as the Brother that held her had his arms under her armpits and hands intertwined behind the back of her head and she was pinned to a table struggling to breath with the weight on top of her.

"You will take her.. over my… dead.. body!" John choked out.

"That can be arranged." Brother Anthony said. "Tell me… What would you do, how far would you go for her?"

"I'd do.. anything.. for her.."

The Brother holding Carter let go of the hold he had on her and grabbed her by the hair snapping her head back as he pulled her into a standing position. John struggled again against his captor at her treatment but it was useless.

He was kicked behind the knees and he fell to them on the dirt floor. His hands and feet were quickly bound behind him.

Sam was likewise forced to the ground, the Brother still had her tightly by the hair of the head with one hand, the other squeezing her wrists together behind her back. He let go of her hands to pull a wicked looking knife from his belt. Her hands burned and were useless for the moment having gone too long without a blood supply, she couldn't even clench her hands or move her fingers.

Her head was yanked back further and the knife pressed to her throat.

John struggled with all his might but the Brother just squeezed tighter. His vision started to swim and he stopped. His captor let up just slightly and pulled his own knife to John's throat.

"Brother Miach has told me about the little chat he had with you earlier and I must say, you are a stubborn people." "I think a sacrifice needs to be made here to drive the point home." Brother Anthony bent down before John to get a good look in his eyes and John could tell he was serious.

"You both have what we need, and we have ways of making sure we send a message to your friends."

The knife on Sam's throat was tightened to the point of drawing a trickle of blood, yet she didn't flinch. Her head was tilted back to an angle that made it impossible to speak and barely able to breathe.

John pulled again against his own captor.

"Would you die for her?" Brother Anthony asked.

"In a heartbeat." John replied.

"Why?"

A grunt and a strangled gurgle escaped him before the arm around his neck let up enough for him to speak. "I'd rather die, than see her harmed." His head was throbbing and his lungs burned and he fought to stay conscious.

A nod from the Priest and the Brother let him go. John fell forward and gasped for breath. He couldn't function. His bounds were cut by the same knife that had just been pressed to his throat.

The Brother holding Sam likewise let her go. She was regaining feelings in her hands but knew even fully functioning she and John would be no match for an army of warrior monks.

John rolled onto his back and Sam slid under him so that she was holding his head in her lap. One arm she used to cradle his head protectively, with the other hand she caressed his face and brushed his hair back.

The priest again spoke. "If you're willing to die for her, then certainly you can marry her."

John couldn't believe his ears, all of this doom and gloom just because they wanted him and Sam to get hitched? What was more astounding was the fact that it _did_ take a beating to get them to agree. "Fine." He croaked. "But you're not performing the ceremony."

An amused look graced the Priest features while the others looked a little stunned at the disrespectful comment. "Why is that?"

"I don't like your attitude."

Even Sam's eyes twinkled at the comment.

After a short moment, the priest burst out into laughter, thoroughly startling the other monks.

John looked up at Sam, "And I thought the Amazonian's were strange."

She couldn't help but smile.

…

"Now, if you can behave, I'll allow Brother Miach to show you around the Temple some."

" No promises." John said. He was still pissed.

Brother Anthony just laughed again. "I admire your spirit. I assume all your people are like that?"

"Pretty much." He looked over to Sam and gave her a smirk, "Even our women." "Some are more dangerous than the men."

"As we, unfortunately, have found out." "Two of our brothers are dead, and several more wounded, some seriously."

John slightly glowered at Brother Anthony, "Well, we don't take kindly to being kidnapped."

"You have to understand our position Colonel Sheppard, we are trying to protect our people, a people that outside of the Brotherhood, _refuse_ to fight for their own lives!" "The writings say that all life is sacred, therefore the villagers refuse to fight for their own lives. But what they fail to see is their lives are just as sacred and should be protected, even if it means killing Wraith."

"Killing Wraith isn't an easy task." Sam interjected.

"No it's not. But that doesn't mean one shouldn't try." "But in regards to your kidnapping, You have to understand that adding two such people to our community would greatly strengthen the bloodline. It is even written that traders from away would arrive at the time of the Spring festival from the Holy City of Atlantis. The joining of these two people to our community will provide the means to summon ancestors when the Wraith arrive, which they surely will. It is also written that soon after their arrival, the Wraith will come." "We believe _you_ are those visitors." "There are other prophesies that have been fulfilled by your arrival, saving Mary's life for one." "We have also tested your healing device and none here can use it, not even the most gifted among the Brothers."

"I _told_ you, only _she_ can operate that technology." "And I don't give a damn about any prophesy, you will _not_ take Sam or any other of my people hostage, is this understood?"

Brother Anthony smiled. "Brother Miach has made a compelling argument for your case. He is our Lore Keeper and Lore Master and while his views differ greatly from his predecessors, I am confident he is correct." "The majority of the Brotherhood does not agree but I have the final word." "The prophesy states: '_Strangers from afar will travel to Edonia from the city of the Ancestors. In joining the Edonians in body and spirit lies salvation, for in the Union of the strangers is born the means to defeat the Evil Ones._'

We have always took this to mean your people would join ours and mix bloodlines. The most powerful of the Edonian bloodline resides in the Brotherhood, it has been preserved and protected for thousands of years. You see, we of the brotherhood were directly descended from the Ancestors. A few of their kind mixed with ours. Those born had incredible abilities, that have, over the years faded to the point that not only do individuals not have their own powers, but we are unable to call upon the powers of the Ancestors to protect us. It has been three generations since a Brother was able to fully activate the pedestal of the ancestors."

"Brother Miach has argued that it's not the mixing of the bloodline between our peoples but _your_ Union and acceptance as members of our society that is the key to our salvation. Brother Miach is usually right about these things, I believe he still retains some of the lost abilities as he has a keen sense to read a situation and possible outcomes and choose the best course almost supernaturally."

"You know, instead of kidnapping us and trying to force us into your harem, you could have just asked for our help." John rubbed at his neck which was probably beginning to bruise from the strong arms that strangled him. He looked over to Sam an noted the bruise on her cheek and the nick in her neck.

"From what we have observed, you are a secretive, resistant people. Even Brother Miach felt we had no other course of action."

John bobbed his head as if to say that was probably true, but he still didn't like it.

"The real situation is most likely the Ancients, as we call your Ancestors, left behind the _mechanical_ means to defend your planet against the Wraith. Over time things may have stopped working, or as you say, you have lost the ability to control the technology. That's something we can easily take care of." Sam was sure there was a lot of hidden Altantian tech hidden in the temple. "If it's broken equipment, I can fix it, if it's a case of diluted genetics.."

"Genetics?"

"It's the part of the blood that carries what you call the 'gift'."

Anthony nodded.

"Anyway, we have a medicine that gives a person the 'gift' and to prove it I'd like to show you with Mathew."

"Why?"

"Because if you want our help, you will not take Catherine to be bred against her will, you will let her marry Mathew, and if his lack of 'gift' will prevent them from marrying, I am more than willing to give that gift to him."

"And this works every time?" Brother Anthony asked skeptically.

Reluctantly Sam said, "No, it just doesn't work in some people, it did in me."

Anthony raised his eyebrows in surprise to which Sam slightly smiled and John smirked.

"I was given the therapy we talk about. I was not born with the 'gift' to operate Ancestor technology, but needed to do so in order to work on the systems. John here was born with the 'gift' his is probably the strongest showing among our people, only one other has shown nearly as much natural ability to control the technology."

"This surprises me." "Alright, I will acquiesce to your request. However, I remain steadfast that you two take the Union vows tomorrow with the rest of the singles. We will not allow you to leave this planet unless you agree to become full members of our community. You will be given lands and a house..."

John dropped his head a moment then looked at Anthony, "We can not stay here, we have a people of our own to govern. They need us too."

"I'm sure they do." "And if you agree to come _yourselves_ for trade, and to oversee the mines and do not stay away too long, I can agree to that." "We would also need the ability to contact you if we are in need of your assistance."

"You would just let us walk away?" John figured it was a too good to be true scenario.

"Trust me Colonel Sheppard, if you do not keep with your end of the bargain the Ancestors will deal with you." "They watch, they listen and do not interfere unless necessary, but will do so if the need is great."

John wanted to tell them not to count on it, but he _had_ seen instances where the Ascended _had_ interfered. He looked over at Sam who communicated her agreement silently.

"Fine, after the ceremony, you give us back our weapons. If we are to fight the Wraith, we will need them, this includes Colonel Carter, she should be allowed to dress the way she prefers and carry her weapons."

"I am fine with that. The villagers on the other hand are very old fashioned and stead fast in their ways, they would not look at or speak to her if she wore mans clothes."

Sam sighed "Alright, as long as I'm armed, I'll wear a damn skirt." Sam smiled at John then turned to Brother Anthony, "And one more thing, I'd like to be able to look around any Atlantian system you may have."

"After you have become full members of the Edonian people I will allow you full access to whatever you wish." "I leave you in the capable hands of Brother Miach." "Please keep the tour brief, they need to get back to the village and get their rest."

…...

They were taken to a few key rooms and Miach explained their histories and the lore behind them, along with the mythology of his people. One room looked like a small lab or command center. The Atlantian equipment had become more of decoration than anything else.

After brief half hour tour, they were escorted back to the village where they said goodnight to each other. Sam joining Samuel's daughters and John his son for the night.

…...

"She is a beautiful woman, you both have the gift and you both are fond of each other, so I don't understand what the problem is." Justin was thoroughly confused.

"Our ways of doing things are different. Sam and I couldn't have a relationship even if we wanted. She's in charge of us and I'm her second in command."

"Seems like all the more reason for you two to wed! Why wouldn't the two prominent figures marry? My parents did."

John just shook his head and sank back into his chair and put his feet up. The fire was comforting but he still couldn't shake his slight case of nerves.

"We're not allowed to. It's against our… laws."

"So change them, you're in charge after all."

"Nothing is ever easy." A deep sigh. "We may be in charge of our city, but there are others that oversee us, not unlike your brotherhood."

"I see. So what will you do?"

John smiled. "Why marry Sam of course!" "We're not in my city and trade between us is important. There are many things we wish to do to help your people and there are things you have, metals, foods and herbs that could benefit us as well."

"And what will your 'Brotherhood' do to you?"

John's smile turned sly as he sat forward and grabbed his cup. "What they don't' know won't hurt them right?"

Justin smiled back. This was a new and intriguing concept to him.

"One thing I do need to do, is sneak out of here and find Ronin. It's not like him to be gone this long without any contact."

Justin smiled. "Here I'll show you."

He led John to a small room in the back and opened the door. On a low bed was a passed out Ronin.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"I am unsure. But a few of the Brothers brought him in a laid him on the bed. Said he had too much to drink and needed to sleep it off." A puzzled look crossed Justin's face. "He did not smell of drink though." "The Brothers may have added a sleeping herb to his water when he left, maybe to make sure he was out of the way when they came for you."

"I don't know. Ronin should have sensed something like that."

"Your friend is strong, but to those new to this world and the young adults are usually quite effected by the scent of the blossoms from the orchard. Besides, some of the sleeping herbs are very powerful and are odorless and tasteless."

"Great. Do you know when he'll wake up?"

Justin smiled. "He'll be awake around dawn, but will have a pretty bad headache."

John just shook his head. "I better turn in. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

…

The next morning was cool enough to be refreshing yet comfortable with the promise of a perfect Spring day.

Atlantis had been radioed and informed to send through a medical kit containing the ATA therapy, a few supplies as a 'gesture of goof faith' and that they would be staying yet another day, which thrilled McKay and most likely infuriated the rest of Atlantis. After an ARV came through with the designated supplies John and Ronin returned to the village, flanked by Priest of the Brotherhood and villagers that helped carry the supplies. Ronin had his _own_ water sent, taking no more chances with anything the village had to offer.

….

Ashton attended to Catherine and Bethany attended to Sam while Danielle fetched whatever was needed by her sisters.

Sam had butterflies. It was ridiculous in her opinion. It's not the first time she was married off world, and it was a rare time when Samantha Carter was nervous. Oh, she had been nervous during that first briefing and first mission roughly eleven years ago, but she had swallowed that and shined. Now.. now she would do the same thing. By now she was a pro at wearing 'the mask'. She would will 'Soldier Sam' to take over and no one would notice anything was different about her other than her uniform. For now though, she allowed herself a small case of the jitters and the older girls tuned into it like a radar beacon.

"We were all nervous too. It will be alright, trust me, I did this just two years ago and it was an incredible experience!" Bethany said.

"I'm not nervous." Sam quietly protested. '_Distracted… yeah that's it… just distracted. I mean it is John after all…. Ok, so I'm nervous, but no one has to know that.' _She thought to herself.

The horde of girls giggled, even Catherine was an obvious ball of nerves. Then again, she had a lot to be nervous for. If Mathew couldn't get the alter to glow today, she would have to marry someone of the Brotherhood's choosing. If she refused she would be taken away and never seen again.

"It will work Catherine, I'm sure of it." Sam _was _ certain. Not only had the ATA therapy come a long way since it's inception, but John already had him activate a palm device. They boy however was not convinced and would not be until he touched the alter again that day.

Catherine was near tears. Sam stood and went over to the young woman. "Catherine, I've already seen him use the gift. He was able to turn on one of our devices that only one with the 'gift' could turn on."

"I just don't see how a stab in the arm is going to cause the 'gift' to work within him." The girls voice was broken and she started to sob.

"Hey, it's ok. You're just going to have to trust me."

Catherine had heard the stories of how she had saved Mary's life. Mary was a year older but had been one of her closest friends in years prior to her marriage. After that she became part of the 'wives' and no longer with the maidens. Today Catherine would rejoin her friend. She _did_ trust Sam.

"Ok…" she dabbed at her eyes, sat a little straighter and put on a smile that wasn't entirely forced. "You're right, I do trust you."

"Good"

"Then there's only one thing left to be nervous about," Danielle teased.

Catherine turned bright red and playfully shoved her sister. "Danielle!" The four Young women giggled.

Sam just looked at them a little confused.

"Consummation of the marriage." Ashton said nonchalantly like it was nothing to be nervous about.

"Oh" Sam said. _'I hope John and I aren't expected to prove anything.'_

"Don't worry said Bethany "It's the most beautiful thing one can experience. In the grove the flower petals all around, you become… I don't know… _intoxicated_ with love."

"What's this?" Sam was hoping it wasn't one of those orgy things. She had been to worlds in the Milky Way that relished in that sort of thing. She had been able to avoid it so far, she hoped that she could continue to avoid such a situation. She picked up her glass of water as she suddenly felt parched.

"Every newlywed couple finds a secluded spot in the grove where they consummate their marriage. It's a truly incredible experience. You forget that the Brotherhood is even there."

Sam choked on her water. "The Brotherhood, is there? Do they … um, participate?"

The girls all giggled. "No, they stand off in the distance. They are there just to make sure you don't chicken out. The marriage ceremony for every one of age in the village is this time of year for a reason. There is a balance between the spring, rebirth and renewal that makes a woman more readily conceive. About ninety percent will conceive today. The others… well those like Mary, the woman you saved, take a little longer and the unlucky have a very difficult time or are unable. If there is no child within 2 years, the Brotherhood may see fit to rearrange a couple if they are blessed with the gift."

_'Oy, this is not going to be good!'_ Sam said to herself after a much needed face palm.

"Oh, you won't even notice they are there. And your _John,_ is a good looking man. I'm sure you will be sufficiently distracted," Ashton teased.

Sam tried to look embarrassed or amused, but in reality she had butterflies. This wouldn't be her first barbeque, but for some reason the fact that it was _John_ caused her stomach to knot.

…...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A little disclaimer, I took a poem I had found online and changed it a little, added in a few of my own wedding vows that I took to heart, put it in a blender and came out with Sam and John's wedding ceremony/vows. So I can't take complete credit for that. I wish I knew where I found it, but I had found the poem long ago and pasted it to a word doc. If anyone knows or if I remember later I'll definitely give credit where it is due!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Neela. I hope it makes you smile.**

…**...**

**Chapter 8**

"So are you going to tell me what's going on? And why I shouldn't shoot them for drugging me?" Ronin asked. He was still pissed he hadn't sensed anything wrong until he became dizzy and passed out.

"Well, they kind of have this prophesy that the Wraith will soon come and that in order to be saved, they need someone who can operate Atlantian technology. Only they don't really know it's technology, they think the gene is some sort of _gift_ from the Ancestors and it gives a person the ability to summon them in times of trouble." "They have a lot of Atlantian tech in their temple. Now, it may be broken or they just don't know how to operate it, but they think Colonel Carter and I are the key to saving them from the Wraith."

"It's a pretty good assumption since you can operate the tech better than anyone I know, and after Colonel Carter's demonstration healing that girl I can see that. So what do they want?"

"Well they have a twisted sense of how events are supposed to play out." John seemed to almost squirm before admitting to the rest. "Bottom line is they'll give us everything we want and play nice _if_ Carter and I get married."

"Wait... What?" Ronin was confused.

John rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. He was trying to blow it off like no big deal, just another crazy mission on another crazy planet. "Yeah, in a couple hours Carter and I are getting hitched."

Ronin gave him a shit eating grin.

"Will you stop that?" John said in an annoyed tone.

"What?"

"That goofy looking grin on your face."

"I just find it amusing is all." "So why did they knock me out? Afraid I'd object to the wedding?" Another grin.

"I guess. Actually they kidnapped me and Carter and kicked the living shit out of me to get me to agree to the wedding."

"Well you look fine now." Ronin said looking him up and down.

"That's because Sam used the healing device to patch me up, I had a few broken ribs and a shattered ankle." "Sam still has a few bumps and bruises and I swear if I see that head Priest again I'm going to kick his ass for it."

"Why didn't they just ask?" Ronin pushed aside a tree branch and let ot go once he was clear nearly smacking John in the head.

"Figured we'd say no."

For a moment the only sound was the crunching of leaves and dry twigs snapping in cadence of their footfalls as they made their way back to the village.

"Oh, so what does Colonel Carter have to say about marrying you?"

John looked at him with a mixture of slight panic and a little more surprise as it dawned on him. "Ya know, I never asked her. I kind of agreed for us both." Ronin raised an eyebrow at him, "What? It's not like we had a choice!"

"You know she's going to kill you right?"

John grimaced slightly, "Probably." then he smiled broadly, "But at least I get to kiss her first!"

"What makes you think she'll let you do that?"

"The bride and groom always kiss after their vows."

"Yeah, well... Don't expect me to cry at your funeral." Ronin always called like he saw it.

…..

…...

"Can I speak to Sam?"

Ashton looked at John like he had two heads. "It's not traditional." "Typically the two to wed do not view each other the day of the ceremony until they are both at the pedestal of the Ancestors."

"Look, I really need to talk to her. Is there a way?" "Please?"

Ashton grinned. "I have an idea."

…...

Two blind folds and some discrete supervision later...

"John what's wrong?"

"Nothing." "It was just brought to my attention that I never actually _asked_ your opinion about getting married."

"It's not that big of a deal John." She leaned in a little a whispered, "This isn't my first time being married to a teammate off world."

"Oh," John actually felt a little crushed, just a little, but it was still there. Somewhere inside he wanted to have been the one and only to marry her in some absurd manner but he quickly pushed it aside. "Well, I don't care, I should have asked so now I'm asking. He took both her hands in his. "Samantha Carter, will you be my wife?"

He couldn't see her but he knew she smiled and he could see it in his mind as if he could see her clearly through the fabric that obstructed his view. He felt her pulse quicken to match his own. It comforted him to know he wasn't the only one with mixed emotions concerning the imminent nuptials.

"Yes, yes I will."

John leaned in to kiss her but was stopped by a polite '_ahem'_ from Ashton.

"I'll see you in a few then." He gave her hands a small squeeze, lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

Ashton escorted him out and removed his blind fold and returned to Sam and removed hers as well.

Ashton was a little teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"That was... just so beautiful and... _romantic_. Is he always so charming?"

"Yes, yes he is." Sam took a deep breath to calm herself. "And he never fails to surprise me and leave me speechless."

…..

….

Sam and John were the first to be married. The Brother's were _not_ taking any chances on anything preventing this union.

Blossoms flitted in the air, not as thick as in the orchard they walked through when they first came to this world, it was just enough to be romantic. There was a soft warm breeze, the sun shone overhead with just enough intensity to kiss the skin warm but not burn. The day couldn't be more perfect.

John was instructed to keep his head down while Sam made her way to the podium that had been erected.

"Place your hands on the pedestal of the Ancestors."

John placed his hand on the pad and a cool hand as soft as silk covered his own. His heart skipped a beat.

The pedestal glowed. Sam concentrated on the pedestal to take her mind off the fact that she and John were about to be married. Her mind melded with it and she traced it's pathways inward. Sam found a flaw within and focused on it. As she focused on it she sensed another presence. John. His mind was drawn to hers and he sensed the same flaw she did. Without speaking they concentrated on the flaw. They rewrote code and bypassed the damaged circuit. The moment the patch was complete a HUD appeared and the crowd gasped. It was a control panel to a shield, along with what they could only call 'super drones' and most likely the reason why the Wraith had thus far given this planet a wide berth.

"Remove your hands and face each other." The officiating Priest said.

They did as told and their curiosity vanished when they saw each other.

…...

John had been allowed to wear a modified version of his BDU's. They had been pressed, weapons and holsters removed and a little shaping had been added.

Sam wore a dress in similar design to the one she wore the night before. Except, this one could only be considered the color of a pearl. As she turned the sun caught in various areas, shining with a slight pink, blue or lavender. The silk hugged every curve of her body, the length flowing gracefully and sweeping along her ankles. She wore the same sandals as the night before but had a bracelet around one ankle with a charm, a gift from her hosts.

Her hair was in another up-do of intricate design held together with what looked like glass chopsticks. Small flowers had been placed in her hair.

The earrings John had given her dangled from her ears and brought attention to her neckline. In all she was Angelic, the promise of a blissful after life.

John's eyes traced over her jawline and down her neck and noted the chain to the dogtags that were tucked into the dress and out of sight. He had to grin. She might be the poster child for everything feminine, but she was still a soldier and he mentally reminded himself that she could, without a doubt kill his ass at any moment.

His eyes found hers and his mouth went dry. She was watching him intently with a look in her eyes he couldn't define. They smoldered like deep blue hot springs. Those eyes he could easily get lost in, drowning in their serenity.

They held their gaze intently as the officiating priest began…

"_If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing. _

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. _

_Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. _

_Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. _

_When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love._

_Your sole purpose as Husband and Wife is to love. In this love, you will protect each other, because without love, you are nothing. In this love, you will trust. Without trust there cannot be love. In this love you will be open and honest. A deceptive tongue, a dishonest soul, cannot love._

_It is not just about finding the right partner, but also about **being** the right partner. Love each other, more than you love yourself. Protect each other at any cost, for without the other, you are nothing._

_Say 'I love you' at least once a day, never go to bed angry, and always think of the other before thine self._

_With the completion of this ceremony you will share a bond, a bond that will transcend life itself. For when you find perfection in love, you find freedom from the body and live in all eternity with the Ancestors. _

_And now, as we make one of two, a path that cannot be retraced, the joining of your souls will be witnessed by the Ancestors who have already blessed this union."_

"_Do you promise to to protect each other, to speak with a truthful tongue, to think only of the other as one's mate, to love the other more than you love yourself?_"

"I do" it was said in unison with out any falter. Their eyes were still locked.

Brother Anthony grinned. He had been standing cowled with the other Brothers throughout the ceremony.

"Then by the Ancestors I declare this couple joined as Husband and Wife. Do the people of Edonia accept them as true mates and members of the Edonian people?" The Priest asked the assembled crowd.

A giant roar erupted along with a few catcalls that took Sam and John a bit by surprise for these were normally a mild natured people.

Both wore bright happy smiles as the Priest said, "Then I give you Colonels John and Samantha Sheppard!"

The whooping and yelling commenced and grew to deafening proportions when John tugged Sam to him, wrapped his arms around her and kissed his bride. It may all be for show, but that doesn't mean he couldn't _enjoy_ it. And with the way she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, _she_was enjoying it too!

…..

….


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Sam and John were escorted to the grove and given a spot among the blossoming trees. All but one Brother left, and moved off to a fair distance. Far enough away for them to have a sense on privacy, sort of, but close enough to make sure the deed was done.

"So, think we can pull this off without complications?" Sam asked as they strolled slowly among the trees.

"I don't know. I've never been in this situation before. I'm pretty out of element here." It was the truth. Oh, he could surely hold his own, but he didn't want to be too forward or make her uncomfortable.

Sam gave him a surprised look, "And you have never held training on situations like this?"

"No. Actually, this is the first time we've run into this type of situation, but I foresee training in the near future."

Sam's scowl transformed into a smirk, then a bright smile and chuckle as she remembered the SGC's first training on the subject.

"What's so funny?" John asked.

"Just remembering our first training on it." Sam looked at him and said "Since Daniel's wife had essentially been given to him as a gift... I know what your thinking and it does sound bad, but he loved Sha-re deeply. He never stopped looking for her or a way to free her from her symbiote." "Anyway, the SGC figured we may run into more situations like this so they brought in a psychologist to train us on how to either avoid such situations, or participate without things getting too out of hand. Mostly by offering to take a teammate as a spouse rather than a local." "I'll never for get it. Jack had the whole room in stitches, the psychologist who was giving the lecture was reduced to a red, sputtering ball of nerves. He eventually gave up and stormed out."

John smiled back. Her smile was infectious. "I can just imagine."

Back to the subject at hand, Sam continued, "Well… The trick is making it _look _like more is happening than what really is and having a natural chemistry."

"You're awful relaxed about this."

"Not my first picnic. Though, I've never had anyone kiss me like that at the alter before..." Their smiles were matched and she thought she sensed his confidence perking up a bit. "As long as we stay within SGC guidelines for these situations and don't let it get awkward between us, then we'll be alright." "Which, I think we can get past awkward, if we can make out on a whim in front of a group of Amazonians in heat, this should be cake." "Besides where's that confident, cocky Airman that always hangs around my office tormenting me with his suave moves?"

John couldn't help but chuckle as he shook his head. "Alright, as long as you don't hold it against me and kill my ass later."

Her eyes sparkled, "No promises!"

John decided a delay would make it more awkward, besides, surprising her just might work in his favor. He promptly dropped the blanket he was holding as his hand came up to her face. His hand met the side of her face at the same moment his lips met hers. Her arms came up around his neck and he moved to encircle her waist. They tilted their heads and deepened the kiss.

After a minute they broke the kiss, both smiling deviously.

"Ya know," John said bending down to spread out the blanket, "This could get interesting!"

Sam lifted a sandal'd foot and used it to off balance him. He rolled onto his back on the now spread out blanket.

'_God, even her ankles are gorgeous!'_

Sam had her dress hitched up just a little to maneuver better and placed a foot on his chest. "Just not _too_ interesting" her smile was a mixture between gleeful and evil, "And remember who's in charge."

"That would be me." He said as he grabbed her foot and with a quick but gentle yank, off-balanced her so that she toppled onto him, a few strands of blonde hair coming loose and falling over her shoulder to tickle his face. He brushed the hair back and tucked it behind her ear. Both were well aware of their own pounding hearts and butterflies fluttering all throughout their insides. "My mission after all."

Sam didn't even bother to protest because John quickly leaned up to kiss her gently. She sighed and melted into his mouth. At the moment she didn't feel like arguing about _anything_ he wanted to do.

John wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over, cradling her head with one hand. The move elicited a small yelp then a giggle of surprise as he laid her down on the soft blanket.

There were thousands of flower petals in the air, wafting on the breezes. They fell to the ground around them like winter's first snow. The scent of the flowers definitely had a narcotic like effect. Only their special ops training and their varied experiences with alien narcotics and mind games kept them from stripping off and going at it like the other newly weds would that day.

…...

The ever attentive Brother Anthony found it both amusing and disturbing that they had so much control. He began to wonder if the flowers would have their intended effect of removing all will power and if this marriage would truly be consummated. He pushed the thoughts from his mind. They might be taking their time, but he was confident the union would take place. It had to! For surely, this was the foreign couple the prophecies had spoken of. And if this were so, then within a generation the wraith would invade and only their child could save them, the _salvation 'born'_ from their union.

It was well known that only a true blood could wake the spirits of the ancestors to battle the Wraith. That bloodline had become weaker and weaker with each generation until only a glow from the pedestal was the only sign that the ancestors could still be summoned.

Until that is, the foreigners arrived. The joining of their hands had awoken the spirits like none had seen in many generations! There was no doubt, these two were the prophecised pair, and that this union needed to happen.

What the priest did not understand, was that the "union" predicted had already been met. The joining of their hands and their minds to repair the ancient weapon was what had been prophecised by Janus. Yes Janus, who, upon illegal testing of his time machine, would come to see this planet doomed in one scenario, and saved by another. It was the second scenario he vowed to make happen. He wrote the prophecy and set up the ritual of newlyweds placing their hands upon the pedestal. The other laws were written by the priest interpretation of the prophecy, and lack of fluency in the Ancient language.

He returned his thoughts to the present and watched. As he watched, doubt fled from his mind, for surely this was a couple in love. In his mind, if it were not for the laws of the Atlantian people, they would have already been joined. He thanked the Ancestors that their union had been delayed until reaching Edonia. The emergence of the long forgotten HUD had assured them all that this was indeed the correct course of action.

…...

…...

John kissed down her gazelle like neck to her collar bone and Sam sighed. She was enjoying this a little too much she thought, but she couldn't help it and had no intentions of trying to feel otherwise. His movements were slow and sensual as if he were learning her body part by part.

Sam wove her fingers through that disheveled hair she loved so much. The sensation sent small shivers down his spine. He could easily loose control, but he held it, determined to take his time and make the most of this experience as he could. It was most likely a one time deal and he was going to enjoy it!

He kissed his way back up to her chin and placed a small kiss there and again at the corner of her mouth. He pulled back just enough to gaze into her eyes. They needn't say anything. In the half year she had spent in charge of Atlantis he had honed in on and learned the the unspoken language that _was_ Sam Carter. Only protocol would keep them from a true consummation off their illegitimate marriage. He gently kissed her eyelid and returned to tenderly kiss her mouth.

"John" she whispered. The sound was so full of emotion it nearly broke his resolve.

Sam slowly slid her hands down his sides to the hem of his shirt and gently tugged it free. Her hands found their way underneath the fabric to slide up the warm skin covering a firm body. The shirt followed her hands and was soon pulled over his head. She leaned up to place her own soft kisses along his chest and neck.

John's hands found their way to the back of her dress and the laces that held it in place. He untied the bow and unlaced it just enough to drop the shoulders of the garment to her biceps exposing the full curve of her collarbone which he then kissed before leaning back to take in the view of the woman beneath him.

They couldn't hide it from each other any longer. There was no suave flirty come backs, and borderline looks. All of that pent up energy and tension was slowly being released and it stared with the look in the others eyes, of love, want and need, and understanding that the feeling was mutual.

John pulled the glass sticks from her hair and let the golden locks tumble down her shoulders. Starting at her temple, he raked his hand through those locks relishing in the feel and scent that surrounded him. He gently pulled her in and kissed her passionately, she kissed him back with matched feeling and release. Neither needed to be told that they were dangerously close to crossing the line, yet in their hearts they already had.

They kissed deeply. John's hand traced slowly from her calf, under her dress and up her thigh all while dancing a line between loosing himself to her, and watching for any sign he was taking things too far. The moan that she sighed into his lips told him that she was in just as deep as he was. When she reached for his belt buckle and expertly flicked it free, he froze and leaned back.

"Sam..." "Not that I'm complaining. But just how far do you want to take this?" "I mean I know how far I _want_ to take this but..." He saw the realization cross her face of just how close they were to eschewing any sort of regulations and going for broke.

"I'm sorry John." She laid her head back in the grass and took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I just need a minute."

"Me too."

They both took a minute to steady their breathing and will away the effects of the blossoms, or was it just their own passion? They could no longer tell.

"I don't know if I can do this John."

"I don't blame you," John said with a smirk trying to make light of the situation.

Sam leaned up enough to narrow an eye at him. While it was a look of half-hearted chastisement, he loved it, simply because it was a look reserved only for him.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." "I just.. I don't think I can keep my control." John lifted one of her hands to his mouth and lightly kissed her fingers, "And I don't think it has _anything_ to do with these damn blossoms."

John looked into her eyes with complete sincerity, "Sam, I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. I'll stop right now if that's what you want."

"See that's the problem, I'm not uncomfortable and I don't want you to stop... I'm just a little afraid of the consequences if I cannot control myself." Sam let out a long sigh, "I'm just glad you have a better head on your shoulders at the moment."

"Just barely. Trust me, it was _very_ difficult to stop."

Sam smiled at him a little sadly. What would they be doing right now if he hadn't stopped? The thought made her whole body flush all over again.

John looked over at the Priest who shifted his weight. "Well, we need to figure out something."

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath, centering herself as she would if meditating or preparing to use the healing device. "Ok, I think I'm good."

"You sure?"

She leaned up and kissed him softly then nodded. "Just make it look real, don't worry about me. Uncomfortable is the furthest thing from what I'll be feeling."

John smiled at her sweetly and planted a small kiss on her temple. The sensation it sent through her was like electricity awakening every one of her senses.

'_Oh, enough of this. If he takes any longer or is anymore of a gentleman I'm going to loose control for real._' With that thought Sam laced her fingers back through that hair of his and kissed him deeply, wantonly and slightly frenzied.

He kissed her back with renewed ambition. Soon they were making out like teenagers at a drive in.

John's hand traced back up her thigh.

"God, John!" Sam gasped.

Just then they heard and eerily familiar whine and they froze and listened a moment.

"Wait, is that?" Sam left the thought unfinished.

"Shit!" John said and they both scrambled to their feet as a dart passed overhead.

…...

**A/N: The bit about the belt buckle. Re-reading it makes it look like Sam's well practiced at getting into a man's pants and that's not how I intended it. However, military belt buckles are the same style for men and women. Instead of a prong and holes it's more of a clasp with teeth, if you press on one side of it, it releases fairly easily. She would have dealt with the same style buckle on her own uniform a bazillion times and thus being an expert in her ability to release it quickly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry, this bit was missing from the beginning from chapter 10. I just had a chance to go and look at the story page here on . For some reason it was missing, I don't know what happened, I had accidentally deleted it from the file that was uploaded. Sorry. The next chapter will make more sense now.**

…...

They ran as fast as they could to the village, John trying to hold his pants up as they went.

The people in the town's square were huddled in family groups with fearful eyes on the sky.

"We need to get these people outta here." Ronin stated as the dart made a pass overhead.

John thought as he tried to button his pants. "The mines.." "Get everybody to the mines!" he shouted to the crowd.

Samuel approached them. "Is there anything you can do to call upon the Ancestors?"

"Maybe." John was now tucking his shirt back into his pants. "We need to get to the pedestal." "Ronin, get these people to the mines. Sam, you're with me."

"Alright people, gather what provision you can carry and come with me to the mines." Ronin barked. "You'll be safe there."

…..

John and Sam ran to the pedestal. John placed his hand on the pad. The HUD popped up. He tracked the dart which was making wide passes over the village, fields and orchards. "He's scouting."

"Let's see if we can take him out." Sam said. "Can you fire a drone?"

"We'll find out." He concentrated and the HUD changed to a weapons display. He found his target and locked. "Firing drone."

Nothing.

"Okayyy. Let's try that again."

Nothing.

"Shit. Sam, can you figure out what's wrong with this?"

Sam scooted closer and placed her hand atop the pad.

John was momentarily distracted by her disheveled appearance. The shoulders of her dress fell down her arms and was barely held in place by her bust. Her hair looked like a windblown mess, but it was downright sultry.

He let his eyes wander a moment before forcing his attention to the catastrophe at hand.

"It's not on this end." She said. "Looks like there are plenty of drones, but they're not firing." She looked up at him. "It could be a the firing mechanism or a number of faults in other systems.

"Great." John said grimacing.

Another display popped up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Checking to see if there is a hive in orbit."

"Good idea." "So what's the news?"

"Well, if this is working correctly, then there's nothing that would be here inside 3 or so days at maximum Wraith hyper speed.

"Well, that's good right?"

"Better than nothing." "I'm going to need some equipment and access to any other tech they may have here."

The dart sped over head and back toward the gate.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry. I just realized a bit of this chapter was missing so not all of it is going to make perfect sense. I just uploaded the missing bit as a chapter between 9 and this one.**

…**..**

**Chapter 10**

"I need to get back to Atlantis. I can bring back some equipment to diagnose what's wrong and hopefully repair it. I may think about bringing back another scientist or two with me as well."

"I think we're gonna have to run that by the Brotherhood before they let us go anywhere," John said in a hushed tone as his eyes seemed to look at Sam, but she could tell he was scouting the immediate area and saw trouble if they tried to leave without permission.

"I figured that would be the case." Sam sighed and brushed her tousled hair out of her face. "Let's go talk to them."

…...

"Brother Anthony." Sam said bowing her head just slightly to show she was respecting his position but not enough for him to have any reason to think he had control over them. "We need to return home and bring back equipment and supplies." "John and I were able to fix the pedestal, but there are still problems within other systems that need to be repaired in order to defend this world from the Wraith."

"The Ancestors will provide, there is no worry." "You and Colonel Sheppard are able to summon the Ancestors and that is all that is necessary." He looked perfectly calm and convinced of his position. All he really wanted was to get back to the task at hand and ensure _Samantha Sheppard's_ conception by _John Sheppard._

"Look, the _Ancestors_ don't' exactly have a reputation for helping out." John said curtly. "Now Colonel Carter can fix the problems in the equipment they left behind, but she needs tools to do that. _We_ need to get those."

Brother Anthony looked at John with a hard expression on his face, "You have not yet completed your duties as man and wife, you are not yet members of this community and I will not allow you to leave until that task has been completed." He was steadfast in his resolve. His people depended on them.

"That was _you_ watching us?" John's slightly accusatory tone was not lost on him.

Anthony gave a sharp nod in the affirmative. "Is that a problem?"

John's nostrils flared a little as he said, "I still want to kick your ass for kidnapping us.."

Sam clenched her jaw in an attempt not to smile, but her eyes spoke volumes of just how much that little comment amused her. Luckily only John was privy to that look.

A sarcastic smirk momentarily graced the old Priest's features before turning back to the task at hand. "I cannot let you go right now. Maybe tomorrow after you have completed your rituals."

"Alright, I've had enough of this" Sam was loosing her temper rapidly. "Why don't you come back with us, that way we won't be out of your sight and I can get what I need."

Both Anthony and John looked at her with matched shock.

"Well?"

Her impatient tone didn't phase him a bit, but Brother Anthony was sure these travelers were from the lost city of the Ancestors as the prophecy foretold, and a chance to see it was all the convincing he needed. The long dormant explorer in him was re-awakened. As a young man he was adventurous before being forced to settle into the life among the Brotherhood. His spirit felt renewed at the offer, but his mind was still sharp and he was able to quell his childish ambitions and mull over the consequences. In the end... he saw little harm in going.

"I don't understand why you do not have faith in the Ancestors, but if you need a few things and swear by the Ancestors and their wrath that you will return, I would be honored to go."

John looked at Sam but she didn't look back. He could tell she was steadfast in her decision to reveal Atlantis to these people. He didn't question her decision, she was a capable leader and he had more faith in her than he had any other leader, even Elizabeth. He hated to admit it, but at least Sam understood him on every level, even the military level and they rarely clashed over anything, and even then, he was usually testing his limits rather than any _real_ need to press an issue.

"Alright lets go then. We'll leave Ronin here as a scout. If any trouble comes this way while we're gone he'll let us know." John said picking up his tac vest and putting it on. "Sam, you want to change first?"

"I don't want to waste the time. That hive is only 3 days away, I need to get equipment and get back here as soon as possible. I'd rather not have to pull of a 'Hail Mary' to save this world.

Brother Anthony looked confused but John just smiled, then decided that since they were still playing the part he could get away with a little more familiarity than was normally allowed between them. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close enough to kiss her cheek before leading the way.

Sam tried her hardest to give him 'the eye' but knew she failed miserably in her attempts to hide a smirk. Brother Anthony however smiled broadly.

…...

They stepped through the shimmering pool and into the climate controlled gate room of Atlantis.

Brother Anthony's eyes grew wide in wonder as they brimmed with unshed tears. He fell to his knees and recited an Ancient prayer.

John looked at him quizzically but said nothing. If it seemed strange to Sam, she did not show it.

McKay descended the stairs at the Same time Brother Anthony was rising to his feet.

"Wow, Sam... You look nice!" McKay said in open admiration of her form fitting dress. McKay was never subtle about anything, and his wandering eyes were no exception.

Quick as lightning Brother Anthony stepped forward and snatched Rodney by the arm and had it bent at an impossible angle on the verge of breaking. McKay dropped to his knees, "What'd I do? John, get him off of me!"

"You will show her the respect of a wedded woman. She is _not_ for your eyes. She belongs to Colonel Sheppard and he to her, understood?"

"Perfectly." McKay choked out and Brother Anthony let him go.

John stood with a sarcastic smirk on his face and Sam sighed. Both knew they were in for it later.

"Wait, what?" McKay said rubbing his sore wrist. "You two are married?"

John sidled over to Sam who gave him 'the eye' as he wrapped his arm back around her waist pulling her close. "Yep, so hands off McKay."

McKay was about to protest but Sam shot him a warning look that shut him up. He wasn't stupid. There was more going on here than met the eye.

"Oookayyyy then." "I guess." "Sam, we better show your guest to his quarters. Woosley is waiting for you in your office."

There was an audible groan from the newlyweds.

"Rodney, this is Brother Anthony, High Priest of the Brotherhood of Edonia. He's here as our chaperone while we gather some equipment to fix some fault with their ancient defense systems." McKay looked at her dubiously. "We had a little run in with a Wraith scout." "I need you to figure out if any hives are headed their way and how long it will take them to get there, in fact, I could really use your help too."

"As long as you deal with Woosley, I'm all yours!" He said with a grin as he again eyed her over. A sharp clearing of the throat from Brother Anthony put an abrupt stop to whatever McKay was thinking. "Right then... this way.." He turned and led the way up the stairs pausing half way up, "Wait, where's Ronin?"

"We left him behind as a scout. He'll let us know if there is any further trouble." John said.

"Oh, ok." McKay said and continued his ascent up the stairs.

…...

Sam took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders before entering her office to a waiting Woosley.

"Mr. Woolsey."

"Colonel Carter. Glad you're back." He looked at her quizzically. "Last time I knew that wasn't exactly SGC or Atlantis standard uniform."

Sam looked down at the wedding gown she wore. "No, no it's not." "We ran into a little trouble off world."

"Trouble?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Had to get married again." She had firmly placed 'Soldier Sam' in charge of her visage, but on the inside she was beaming, but wasn't 100% sure why she was _**sooo**_ thrilled. It was exciting to be married to John, but maybe more so than should be legal.

"Ahh... So, who was the lucky man this time?"

Sam glanced at John who said with a barely hidden grin, "That'd be me. My first time getting hitched off world though."

"Well congratulations." He said dryly. "Now, to the matter of why I'm here." "Dr. McKay completed the weekly dial in and informed us of some mines you may be negotiating for."

Sam took a seat at her desk and Woolsey sat across from her. John plopped himself down on the couch in an exhausted heap which earned him a scornful look from Woolsey at the lack of manners but John really didn't care.

"Yes. That's one of the major finds on Edonia... the world we just came from." "Among other things. They have plentiful crops and farm animals, a nice balance with nature and most interesting to me is the cala root. Supposedly it has the ability to suppress or possibly cure cancer."

"Yes. Dr. Keller has filled me in on the woman that she brought back and her preliminary tests on the root. She said in it most basic form or as a tea it slows the growth of tumors, most likely extending a person's life by a few years." "She's hopeful we can use it's properties to synthesize a cure." Woolsey sat forward and folded his hands on the desk in front of him. "That aside, what the IOA and the military are most interested in are these mines."

Sam shot him a look, a look of 'figures' and slight distaste.

"I know how you must feel, technology and rare metals always being the first priority rather than medical or other miraculous break through's, but it can't be helped." "I want you to send a team of geologist to take samples from the mines."

John finally spoke up, "That might be a little bit of a problem." "They have a lot of dormant Ancient tech, one piece in particular is a pedestal or a dais. As part of the wedding ritual, newly weds have to place their hands on it." "Since Colonel Carter and I both have the gene we of course activated it and found a fault. We were able to repair it and glean a little information out of it."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is that a Wraith dart came through the gate and scouted the area." "The pedestal is a control console for a planetary shield and what I think are some sort of 'super drones'"

"Super drones?"

"Yeah... they look like they could take out at least a cruiser with one shot, possibly a whole hive, I'm not sure." "Problem is, we tried to fire at the Dart and activate the shield but it would work. The HUD came up and we were able to use systems but drones wouldn't fire and the shield wouldn't activate." "Sam... " John cleared his throat, ".._.Colonel Carter_ believes the systems in need of repair are in the temple which we would have access to, but we need equipment to fix it." "The closest hive appears to be 3 days out, that's not a lot of time to find, diagnose and fix the problems."

"I see." Woolsey said in that tone of his when he hears something troubling. "Do you really think a science team can repair the systems in three days?"

"We won't know until we try." John supplied.

"Alright then. Colonel Carter, send a science team to Edonia to assess the situation."

Sam and John glanced at each other in slight surprise before she returned her attention to Woolsey.

"With all do respect Richard, that science team will consist of me and possibly McKay."

"I shouldn't need to remind you, you are now the leader of Atlantis and not a member of a team." "This is what you have hundreds of the best and brightest for."

Sam began to speak but John's temper got the better of him before she could get a word out. "She _**is**_ the best and the brightest, she's the best in two galaxies, even McKay will admit to it... if you corner him."

Woolsey looked at John, "I understand that Colonel Sheppard. But Colonel Carter's duties are here on Atlantis, not traipsing across galaxies anymore."

Sam spoke up, finally able to get a word in. "I understand that. And normally I would agree with you. But these people are very skeptical of outsiders and have an entire religion based on Ancient prophesies that they believe Colonel Sheppard and I are the key to." "They will not simply let any science team take a look around, even if _I_ ordered it." "It has to be me, with John as my escort."

"Do you really think they are that strict, or are you just itching to be off world."

A slightly pissed off smirk crossed Sam's face. "Well we got into this mess because I was restless and decided to negotiate myself instead of sending a team first, and negotiator second."

"I don't question that decision." "As leader of this expedition, one of your duties is to act as an ambassador and broker trade agreements. As to _why_ you went, I wouldn't put that in any report the IOA may read." Woolsey pushed his glasses back into place, "Still. I think you should at least try and send a team first, _if_ they refuse then you should go."

"Richard they had us ambushed, kidnapped, beaten and forced into a marriage because they believe we are the fulfillment of their prophecy." Sam stood. "However, we brought back a member of the Brotherhood to ensure we wouldn't run off on them. It was the only way they would let us leave. You are more than welcome to talk to him and get his take on sending an alternate team."

"Ok, have him meet me in the briefing room in an hour." Woolsey stood and promptly walked out.

….

John rose form the couch as Sam sat back in her seat leaning back as far as she could, running her hands over her face as an exasperated "UGGGHHH!" escaped her.

He sat on the edge of her desk facing her.

"Have I ever told you I'm glad it you, not me, sitting in that chair?"

She sat up and glowered at him, "Only everyday, sometimes several times a day."

He smiled her which earned him a smile in return.

…...

John headed to the mess hall for a quick snack before gearing up and saw Woolsey sitting by himself. He decided to throw the man a bone and join him.

"Busy?"

"Colonel Sheppard." Woolsey greeted him, "No, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, just didn't feel like eating alone is all."

The mess hall was pretty bare being between lunch and dinner on Atlantis.

"So how's Earth these days?" John asked as he stuffed a handful of grapes in his mouth.

"Quiet as far as the galaxy is concerned. Political ploys and upheaval as usual on Earth."

"Same ol' Same ol huh?"

Woolsey took a sip of his coffee and closed the folder in front of him. "Pretty much." "So, what is your opinion of Colonel Carter's first months of command?"

"You really want to talk shop _now?"_

"Sorry, I guess I just don't really have much else to talk about other than work."

John just looked at him for a brief second . "She's nearly as good as Elizabeth on peacekeeping, as good on negotiating and better at understanding the military aspect, and chain of command and what our duties are. She can out shoot 95% of the soldiers and out think all of the scientist." "If you ask me, it's the perfect combination."

Woolsey thought about it for a moment. Sheppard was probably right, while he and every other IOA rep and many other civilians and military alike desired her job, she could bring it all together in one neat little package. "Well, Your probably right on that." Deciding to change the subject, "So really, your _first _ time being married off world?"

"Yeah, I guess it's something that happens a lot in the Milky Way?" "But here, not so much. In fact this is the first time we've ever had such a situation." John chuckled slightly, "I guess we're all going to have _quite_ a training when this is over according to Sam."

Woosley scowled. "You seem to be quite accustomed to a first name basis with Colonel Carter. Is that really appropriate?"

John swallowed his current bit of food and set down his fork and looked at Woolsey. "Why not?" "This is after all quite a unique job, you have to have every bit of confidence in every member of the expedition, an... intimacy, that you normally wouldn't have in a chain of command."

Woolsey contained his shock at John's word usage pretty well, but it was interesting the way he worded his argument.

"And just how intimate _was_ the wedding ceremony?"

John nearly choked on a grape but hid it well when he realized how he made things sound. "Nothing outside of SGC regs I guess." "We just made out a bit to convince them that we were as man and wife, nothing too serious."

At the thought of being 'forced' to make out with Samantha Carter, Woolsey cleared his throat. "You poor man."

_'Was that sarcasm, from Woolsey?'_

Woolsey continued, "I understand what you're trying to say though. That you have to have a comfort and camaraderie out side the norm to pull off the miracles that you do every day." "It's the reason we have been so lenient with the breach of military protocol with Stargate Personnel, especially SG-1." "General's inviting 4 or 5 people to his cabin for some downtime isn't exactly within normal regs."

"_Exactly._" John replied and took a swig of his coffee.

"Well. I must get going, I have to meet with a member of the Brotherhood in a few minutes."

"Word of warning..." John said as Woolsey stood.

"Yes?"

"Don't piss him off. He might be old but he's still a master martial artist... A few of us have found that out the hard way."

"Advice taken, and thank you." Woolsey, sharp and square as ever, smoothly turned and strode off confidently.

John shoved more food in his mouth and grinned at the memory of making out with Sam. Despite the 'ninja monks' he was really liking Edonia and wondered how often he and Sam would have to visit for trade and such, and just how much they could get away with... romantically speaking of course.

…...

Sam collected the equipment she would need and geared up while Woosley argued with Brother Anthony. She knew there was no way Brother Anthony was going to let just any science team go. It had to be her.

"Rodney, I need you to do me a favor?"

"Hmmnn? And what's that?" He said while zipping about his lab stuffing tablets and diagnostic equipment into a duffel.

"I need you to let me take lead on this."

He looked at her ready to mount a protest but she cut him off. "Sorry, but they have this prophesy and a bunch of rules and such. They are a race of warriors, trained and sworn to protect all that they believe. And they believe John and I are the key to this prophesy." "We've already has our asses kicked a few times by them, I don't want you hurt too."

At the mention of bodily harm he decided not to argue after all. "Well, alright. Not a problem. This is an easy mission remember?" McKay smiled at her. "I'll save my superior intellect for things that _really_ matter."

Sam just shook her head and hid a grin. McKay would never change.

….

Sam entered the briefing room.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Woolsey, but we really need to get going."

"I see you have come prepared to go yourself."

"Yes I have, and I have a favor to ask you."

"And what would that be."

"I need McKay, Colonel Sheppard and I'd also like to take Major Lorne's team as back up. That leaves no senior personnel on Atlantis. Normally I'd ask Teyla, she's more than capable, But I was wondering if you would like to man the helm while I'm gone."

The argument and chastisement that was on the tip of his tongue fled as his mood changed from concerned to astonished, then giddy, excited and then back to barely controlled. "Me?"

"Why not. The IOA likes to be in control, you wrote the book on procedures and I'm sure you can handle a couple of days filling out forms and checking in on off world teams."

Woolsey was still in shock. Sam knew exactly what she was doing, playing each person like the strings of cellos in a concert, and everything came together in a grand opus, just as she planned. After an hours worth of power trip Woolsey himself would put it all together and mentally beat himself up for falling into her trap, then admit her brilliance in it all. But, for now, he was still in a state of shock. "I'd be happy to."

"Good, you'll find everything you need in my office, if you need anything call for Teyla."

"Are you sure you don't mind me going thru the things in your office?" he asked.

"Not at all, I have nothing to hide." She turned to leave then looked at Brother Anthony who had remained silent during the whole interaction, studying her and her deviousness intently. "Would you like to check on Mary with me before we leave?"

"Very much much so."

Sam tilted her head to say follow me.

…...

Sam lead the way to the closest transporter.

"This is indeed the lost city of the Ancestors isn't it?" Brother Anthony asked.

Sam reluctantly nodded. "I'd appreciate it if that fact remained with you and your most trusted. We have enemies out there that want nothing more than to get their hands on this city. " "We've averted them so far, even moving the city from one planet to another to avoid destruction. We need to keep her location safe."

"I understand. And your secret is safe with me." "In fact, I'm greatly honored that you trust me enough to share the city and those facts with me. Especially after how you've been treated so far."

Sam opened the transporter door and they entered. She looked at him in the eyes. "If it wasn't for the fact that I saw potential between our two peoples, you would have had to kill me days ago and you never would have known about this place." "I've been Through a lot worse than what you have, or could ever put me through, and I've survived thus far." "Betray my trust, and my friendship.." she moved to within inches from him, her eyes as cold as steel, "And you will feel the full force of my wrath, and the might of this city."

The look in her eye and the cold resolve in her voice was enough to crack the old man's though exterior. For the first time in his life, he actually felt fear.

Sam saw the crack, the break in his will and tapped the console.

...

A flash and a momentary sense of of distortion washed over him and the doors opened. When they exited Brother Anthony was shocked that the hall and all it's surroundings had dramatically changed, as if by magic.

Sam smirked, "Amazing isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"This is why you must trust me when I say that there are systems left by your Ancestors as means of protection that are not working properly and need to be fixed."

"I still don't understand why you do not trust in the Ancestors and their wisdom."

They rounded a corner, the infirmary was just ahead.

"See, that's the thing. I do." "Your Ancestors left you the means to keep safe from the Wraith. A lot of you have the gene, the 'gift' in your blood that they had, and that allows you to operate the technology." "But over time systems have become degraded and there are faults in the systems. One of your Ancestors must have known this would happen and wrote the prophesies so that they could be fixed in time."

They stopped at the entrance to the infirmary. Brother Anthony turned toward her.

"Our prophesies say the child born from your and Colonel Sheppard's union will save us."

Shock registered plainly on Sam's face. '_That can't be right'_ she thought to herself. "What are the _words,_ exactly, of the prophesy?"

"_From the city of the Ancestors, two hearts will become as one. Through their union is born the means of Salvation from the evil ones."_

"Ahh" Sam said as the wheels in her head started to turn. "I think you are taking that a little two literally." Brother Anthony looked at her questioningly. "John and I both have the 'gift' and we also know how to operate the systems your Ancestors built." "When we joined hands at the alter we activated the technology and found a fault in the circuitry." "John is able to operate the tech better than anyone else we've ever come across. I know how to fix the tech, so when we joined hands our minds linked and we were able find the fault." "John's natural ability to use the tech aided me in the repairs I needed to make, it was truly our 'union' that made the repair possible." "Now it could be that that was supposed to be the only fix needed but something else happened and I need to find out what that is."

"I see. So _born_ may have been _causality,_ rather than an actual birth."

"Exactly." "I'll be glad to show you the systems in the temple once we get back. First though, how about we see how Mary is doing?"

The old man smiled sadly, leaving Sam to wonder why he was so melancholy.

…..

The pair entered the infirmary to find Mary looking well, sitting up in her bed holding her infant daughter, her husband at her side.

Upon seeing the Priest the young father's face turned from one of happiness and joy to one of concern and fear. He backed away and bowed as Brother Anthony approached.

Mary also lowered her head in respect, "Brother Anthony, you honor me." She said.

Brother Anthony smiled sweetly and kissed her on the forehead. "Here, among these people, you need not be so formal Granddaughter."

Marry smiled and reached up with one arm to hug him, her sleeping daughter in her other.

Sam wasn't really surprised. She had seen things like this a hundred times. Leaving them to reunite Sam went to find Keller to get an update on Mary's condition.

…...

"Jennifer."

"Hey, heard you were back." She tried not to smile but gave up after just a moment and grinned deviously, "Also heard you and Colonel Sheppard got married."

Sam grinned back at the young woman, "Yeah, well, could have been worse."

"Yeah, you could have had to marry McKay."

Sam exaggerated a grimace. "Uuhhh, He would have not let that one go for the rest of my life."

They both giggled a bit.

"Well, Mary is stable, probably stable enough to return to her own world as long as she can rest for a few more weeks. Do you think she would be able to get sufficient rest there?"

Sam shrugged, "Most likely. It's a close knit community so I'm sure all the women will be doting on her and helping out." She heard the baby cry in the back ground, "Maybe even more so, as there would be more people willing to look after a newborn."

'Well then, if you're returning I'll go with you and bring Mary back and get her set up, perhaps take a look at any others that are sick as well."

Sam looked at her with a serious expression, "You do know that we're expecting Wraith soon don't you?"

"Well yeah, but not for a few days right?" Keller looked at her with a mixed expression of hope and sheepishness.

"From what we can tell." "But things never go right on missions or at least they didn't with SG-1 and from the reports I've read and what I've witnessed in my time here, AR-1 is no different." "And I'm sorry Jennifer, but your not exactly prepared to handle combat."

Sam was blunt but she used a kind tone. Jennifer took no offense. She knew she wasn't exactly Rambo and she was easily rattled when it came to explosions and such. Give her a good trauma any day and she was frostier than anyone else in a similar situation, but combat wasn't exactly her forte.

"I know, but I really want to help and I really liked the planet." She cast her eyes down a bit slightly embarrassed at the admission "It reminds me of home, in the spring, with all the blossoms, the tight knit community that comes together for weddings and celebrations. Being there.. kind of reminded me how homesick I was."

Sam could relate. She often yearned for the Milky Way, being in the Pegasus galaxy was thrilling, having a command enticing, but even she could get homesick for her bike and the mountains of Colorado.

So, she acquiesced, "Alright," she said smiling, "You can come along." "Besides, there was that one young man that seemed to be looking in your direction every time you were in his vicinity."

Jennifer openly blushed. She had noticed but didn't think anyone else had. She only noticed because she caught herself looking in his direction, something about him remind her of Travis Heartlty, her college crush.

Sam giggled a bit more. For some reason, despite the Priest and the IOA around, she was in a really good mood.

"Be ready to go in 20 minutes."

…...

Sam stood with John, Brother Anthony, McKay, Jennifer and AR2, who were carrying a stretcher containing Mary. Her husband who was holding their daughter was by her side.

Sam looked up at Woolsey who was watching from the balcony above and nodded to him to dial the gate.

"Dial it up Chet."

"Chuck."

What?" Woolsey said looking confused.

"My name is Chuck."

"Oh, well, anyway, dial the gate."

"Yes sir." Chuck said checking an eye roll and unfavorable comment on the tip of his tongue.

…

The party stepped through the gate.

…...

**A/N: Hopefully will be updating E-mails later today and this again soon. Like I said, it's super busy here. But I have plot bunnies attacking me like you wouldn't believe! Between this, e-mails, and a few new ones. One I even have a title for! (And if you've chatted with me you know that I'm HORRIBLE at titles. The title in question "Song of the Siren." )**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: What to do during a hurricane? Write of course. Well at least that's what I'm doing now that the kids are in bed * insert evil laugh here ***

Chapter 11

Ronin met them at the gate with no new reports of activity. McKay had confirmed Sam's prediction of the closet hive ship being 3 days away from the planet. And after a few hours of monitoring, McKay had determined it was heading in the direction of Edonia.

…

Women swarmed around Mary as they arrived in the town's square. Keller broke from the group and selected a few women to educate on how to minister to Mary's condition. They left for Mary's house.

AR2 was ordered to coordinate with Ronin and set up 'safe zones' and evacuation plans in case of invasion. Once they had decided on a plan, to run it by Samuel and enlist him to help with the towns folk and preparation of shelters.

John, Sam and Rodney Joined Brother Anthony and headed to the Temple.

…...

"I must attend to my duties. Brother Miach will be with you shortly and will tend to your needs. Until then I will have others bring you refreshments." Brother Anthony announced and promptly left without so much as a by-your-leave.

"I wonder how the food is here?" McKay wondered absently.

John and Sam just looked at each other and shook there heads in a mixture of disbelief, amazement, and 'that's Rodney for ya, always thinking of his stomach.'

"What?"

"You and food." John said, then held up his hand to cut of Rodney's protest and hour long monologue of hypoglycemic shock and it's detrimental effects to this mission. "We already know Rodney, you have a delicate system that needs to maintain balance. We get it."

Just then trays arrived and McKay was sufficiently distracted.

"Go easy on that tea McKay, it packs a punch." Carter warned.

Mouth too full to respond, he waved her off in a 'yeah, yeah' gesture.

Sam sat on a bench and John fetched them cups of water and a few hors d'oeuvres.

"Thanks" Sam said accepting her cup. She glowed inwardly at the touching gesture of her _'husband'_ waiting on her. She could get used to this.

"Anything for my _wife_" John said proudly.

Sam grinned at him and he grinned back. John leaned over and placed a fairly chaste kiss on her lips which earned him a slight blush.

"I know you two are supposed to be married here and all" McKay said with his mouth full before swallowing half of it, "But should you really be doing that?"

John rolled his eyes at his friend. "Of course McKay, she's my wife, I had damn well better act like it, and a good one at that or I'll be sleeping on the couch."

Sam stifled a giggle and shoved a morsel in her mouth.

"Well it's not like it's legit. And like you two need any rumors to fuel the IOA and their evil little plots."

"Relax Rodney. We're off world, the IOA isn't here, and as far as these people, these _potential trading partners_ are concerned, she's my wife."

Rodney took a large swig of tea to wash down his cake like snack. "Ya know, why can't these things ever happen to me? I mean I'm constantly captured by the Wraith or Replicators or someone. At least when you get kidnapped it's often by the sexy alien or in this case, forced to marry Carter, the woman of my dreams. For once, _I'd_ like to be the one making out with some hot chick."

Sam giggled and nearly choked. Swallowing her food a lot harder than it should ever go down, she cleared her throat and threw McKay a bone before even realizing what had just come out of her mouth.

"Ya know, a year ago I was accidentally sent to an alternate reality where You and I were married for real." She instantly regretted saying it.

"What?" John said in unison with Rodney's "Excuse me?"

"Ohhhh," Sam said wincing, "I wasn't going to ever mention that... _ever_."

"Wait, you mean..." McKay started but was interrupted by Brother Miach's convenient timing.

"I am here to assist you. If you let me know what it is you are looking for I can take you to it."

Shrugging off their conversation and awkward turn of events, Sam rose. "Well, last time we were here you took us to a room that had a few control consoles left by your Ancestors. I'd like to start there."

"Right this way." Miach said turning and leading the way.

…...

They cleared the vines and brush off of the ancient machinery. Panels were rusted shut and needed to be pried off.

"Oh, this is not good..." Rodney commented.

Sam's face mirrored McKay's sentiment.

"What?" John asked.

"For one, there is no power getting to any of the machinery, the conduits are fried, half the crystals are missing... This is a mess... a huge mess. There's no way we can make all these repairs in time.

"C'mon McKay you have 3 days." John was trying to look at the bright side of things. He had seen harder feats pulled off by both Rodney and Sam.

"Two days, twenty four hours and thirty six minutes to be exact."

John's face twisted into a confused scowl. "Like I said three days."

"No, see all time is relative. Edonia has thirty hour days, so it's less than three Edonian days. Their long day cycle is probably why the harvest are so plentiful." McKay continued to ramble on a bit about time, weather, sun-cycles and crop yields before noticing Sam's icy cold stare. "What?"

"Long story short McKay, _lots_ of repairs, little time. Now lets get to work." Sam's tone left no doubts as to who was in charge. Still, McKay was never one to keep a snarky comment to himself.

"Wow, we really _were_ married in an alternate reality weren't we?" "I mean, you're a robe and a few hair rollers short of being the angry wife with the rolling pin."

Sam gritted her teeth and slowly shook her head as she inhaled deeply through her nose to keep from killing the scientist. "Did I mention we were divorced?"

John grinned widely, but took to looking around the place to hide his amusement.

"Nice try." McKay countered as he forced another panel open with a screech.

"Actually we were." "But, he helped me escape that nightmare and get back to my own reality so I can't speak that badly of him."

"See, even in alternate realities I''m a hero."

Silence fell over them as they continued looking over the equipment for a master power switch or anything that would indicate the main source of power.

"I met an alternate version of myself when we were doing that whole, steal-energy-from-a-paralell-universe thing."

"God he was annoying!" John interjected. "He was waaayyy too nice, eerily so."

"I know, but I would have love to have kept his leather jacket. I think it made me... or _him _rather, look sexy."

"A little narcissistic there McKay?" Sam teased.

Rodney just gave her a quick glare. "Well this looks like the main control console. I just haven't found the main power switch."

John continued to pace around the room looking at nothing in particular, just waiting for something to catch his eye. "So," He said to Sam "Was the alternate McKay in that reality as _charming_ as our own Rodney McKay or an overly nice goodie, goodie?"

"More like our McKay, only he had glasses."

Rodney scoffed and said half under his breath as he tapped his tablet then bent down to check something. "Sounds like a dork if you ask me."

John came across a switch and was about to let them know he found it, until he heard Sam's next comment.

"Actually it was kinda hot." She gave McKay a quick wink.

"Really" he said with a bright grin. The next comment fled his mind as John flicked the switch, which sent a shower of sparks out of the console McKay was working on. 

"What the hell?" "What did you do?"

"Sorry," John said in mock apology. "Didn't know what that was for."

"Well from now on don't touch anything!" "You could have killed me!" McKay was _shocked_ out of his previous train of thought and had switched gears into repair mode as he busied himself connecting his tablet to various wires and assessing the readings.

Sam just gave John a look that was a mixture of reprimand and amusement.

In return he smiled innocently, but he knew she knew better.

…...

Sam and Rodney worked through the night. Sam refused to break for anything, sipping Edonian tea to keep her going and chomping big bites out of a power bar every so often.

A few times, an endearing smirk crossed John's face as he pondered just how goofy yet adorable she looked crouched down at a panel with crystals, wires, or styluses in her hand and a powerbar hanging out of her mouth; not just for mere seconds, but for minutes to a time. Even McKay tried to get her to take breaks but she refused.

_'Why is she pushing so hard?'_ John wondered. _'She doesn't have anything to prove to anyone, and she's practically to the point of collapse.'_

McKay had at least stopped to nap for a half hour or so a couple of times through their marathon repair session.

"Sam, take a break will ya?" "We still have plenty of time. I can call for more scientist too if need be."

She casually glanced over at him and gave him a '_you're joking right?_' look, complete with powerbar hanging out of her mouth and both hands buried in wires and circuits.

"You always like this?"

This time she didn't even bother looking at him, she just kept working and a firm grip on her power bar in her teeth.

McKay however spoke up. "Sadly, yes." he said while simultaneously concentrating on a tablet, tapping it now and again. He turned and plugged a wire into a control panel from his tablet.

"I remember back to simpler times when..." he paused to look at a reading... "Anubis blew up Earth's Stargate and we were trying to figure out a way to stop it..." more tablet tapping and a switch of the wire to a different circuit... "The only time she took a break and/or slept..." "...was when she got electrocuted and knocked out."

At that Sam moved her head around her panel to glare at McKay which he noticed.

"What? It wasn't my fault!"

Sam took the powerbar out of her mouth and tossed it aside. "Not your fault?" "I told you an EM Pulse wouldn't work, and you cut our time by _half_. I was right **and**__got electrocuted in the process."

"Okay," McKay surrendered. "It was my fault.. technically." He said in a half mumbled and muted tone.

"So, you're telling me that she'll have to get electrocuted before she'll get any sleep?"

"Probably" McKay said absently as he squinted at a circuit.

Sam was starting to go severely cross eyed and she was getting pretty dizzy. Power bars will sustain you, but that's about it. They do not exactly have the same benefits on ones digestive track and general well being as a good meal does. Plus, she had been working for about 36 hours straight, breaking only to relieve herself of the massive amount of tea she had drank. She was also starting to crash off of it and the tea had lost it's ability to sustain her. Sam knew it wouldn't be long before she passed out from complete exhaustion. It wasn't like she had had much rest over the last few days as it was, given she had used the healing device twice, had her ass kicked and toss and turned the night before her 'wedding' to Sheppard.

Yet, she would keep going until the floor rushed up to meet her.

John bent down and picked something up. He ran a thumb over it before standing. _'Well, we're headed straight for a divorce.'_ he mused.

With a click, a blue bolt hit and enveloped Sam and she slumped to the ground.

McKay momentarily panicked and dropped to the floor, thinking they were under attack. Seeing John standing with a painful look of regret and despair on his face holding a zat, Rodney realized the only 'attack' was John stunning Sam.

"You shot her!"

"Only with a zat."

"Yes, but you shot her!" McKay couldn't believe he would do such a stupid thing.

"You said it yourself, the only way to get her to rest was to electrocute her. This was the best I could do without harming her."

"It was a figure of speech." McKay was still baffled but he too could use a good rest. "Fine, I could use some rest too, but don't zat me! I'll go myself."

"Good, grab my pack will ya, I gotta carry Sam."

"You know she is going to kill you right?"

"Probably." John knew he was in for it, but he was honestly just looking out for her. He had seen how nutty scientist could get when there was an impossible deadline to meet and they were up for days at a time, surviving on caffeine, sugar and stimulants. He had also seen the toll it took on their bodies and minds and how long they needed to recover. She may not be happy about it, but if she wasn't going to take care of herself, he was going to take care of her.

…_**...  
><strong>_**A/N: Action to come in the next chapter. John also get set straight for being over protective of Sam. Wraith, a little chaos, a sacrifice and an admission... next chapter will be worth the wait. We are in the middle of purchasing a home, one big enough to hold our large family and enough of a yard for the little ones to run, a nice garden for me and already has a chicken coup. So lots of excitement, and lots to do. OMG, I just realized I have to pack as well... Good thing I'm a pro after too many years as a Navy wife! Plus school starting for the older two and speech therapy twice a week for #3. It's going to be a bit busy. **

**Good news is, the last chapter is 100% complete. Just needs a spell check and that's it all I can say is * swoon* or should that be * Sporty * ? (To borrow a term from Lone-Ranger1 )**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life has been uber busy, and had quite a bit of writer's block trying to figure out exactly how I want this and the next chapter to go. These will be the last two chapters, then a fluffy epilogue that's been written for forever. Please R&R.**

…

**Chapter 12**

Sam woke to the most comforting feeling she could imagine, John's arms wrapped around her.

He felt her stir and kissed the back of her head. "Morning sunshine."

Sam felt wonderful, so warm and rested. "Mmmmm, I could stay like this all day." She yawned and stretched against him.

"Would love to, but I made breakfast and it's getting cold."

Sam turned and smiled at him. Her only 'thank you' was a long soft kiss, which was all the thanks he needed and more than he thought he deserved after zatting her. Clearly she did not remember.

Sam slid out of bed and pulled the elastic from her hair. She smoothed it back into a somewhat neater pile, twisted the tie around her hair and leaving it in a messy bun of sorts.

The front door swung wide as Sam smoothed her uniform. "Good morning McKay." Her voice was light and cheery, the result of a peaceful nights sleep.

"Rested are we?" McKay said tersely.

"Actually, yes I am."

"Great, now lets go."

"Stop being such a grump and let the lady eat." John countered.

"Well, unlike Sleeping Beauty here, I've already been working for four hours..." McKay's rant was cut off by Sam.

"Four hours?" "How long have I been out?"

"A full 8 hours, plus a little. Now _if_ you're ready?" McKay's tone was his typical charming, annoyed self.

Sam was quickly gathering her gear and stuffing it in her pack. Looking around for her boots and spotting them she asked, "Why didn't you wake me McKay?"

"Kujo here threatened to tear my throat out if I disturbed you before the 8 hour mark" He glared at John He was tired, cranky, and strangely wired on Edonian tea. He was stuck on a problem and needed Sam's help, or at least a fresh pair of eyes that could comprehend what they were looking at.

Sam finished gathering her gear and slung her pack over her shoulders.

"Wait." John said. "You need to eat." "McKay probably should too.. ya know, low blood sugar and all"

"I have powerbars in my pack." Sam said as she glanced around quickly to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

John had an idea. He grabbed two pieces of flat bread, scrapped the contents of her plate into the two and rolled them up into burritos, handing one to Sam and one to McKay. "Viola, a decent breakfast to go."

McKay was already scarfing his and running out the door.

Sam flashed him a dazzling smile, "Thanks John."

John grabbed his pack and P-90 and followed them out.

…...

Sam and Rodney worked and argued throughout the day and into the night.

John offered himself up as a gopher, peacekeeper, waiter and even a pillow.

John had spent most of the day watching Sam and Rodney bicker and argue, yet move around each other in a choreographed dance that must have been taught to all scientist. It seemed to be common place. Where ever there was more than one scientist working against the clock, they seemed to move in geosynchronous orbit around each other and equipment. John had stifled a chuckle on more than one occasion at the thought of Rodney having to attend _'Ballet for Physicist 101'_.

The pair had debated and argued and solved each others problems or finished the other sentences. A small amount of jealousy would well up within John as he watched how Sam and Rodney were able to match each others rhythms, seeming to know what the other was thinking.

Yet, every time he started thinking about how well they worked together or how their banter and hostility could be construed as foreplay... He would think back to that morning and how Sam had kissed him as if were purely natural. A warm feeling would settle over him and he'd take to watching her work, not just as an observer, but with a fondness he realized he had held within for a while now.

She'd catch him watching and she knew he wasn't trying to understand what they were doing or trying to solve any of their problems. He was watching _her_ and she knew it. She would smile, almost shyly, and turn her concentration to her work.

…..

Sam had ordered McKay to bed but kept working herself.

After another couple of hours, John decided to see if he could be diplomatic and still get her to sleep.

"Hey, Why don't you take a break and get a little shut eye?"

Sam rubbed the grit and sweat out of her eyes and tried to focus on the circuit in front of her, pointedly ignoring John's question.

John sighed and came to sit next to her.

"Ok, well... how are the repairs coming?"

"For the amount of repairs that need to be done and only two of us working..." Sam touched a multimeter to the circuit she was working on, nodding slightly when the needle moved indicating voltage was running through it, "pretty well."

"Then why are you running yourself into the ground?"

Without even gracing him with a look that would tell him all he needed to know, she continued to work. "Because, these systems were completely shot. We had to re-wire, bypass and reconstruct circuits and scavenge crystals from non essential equipment. And even still, we have no idea if the repairs are going to work. We won't be able to test the system until the repairs are complete. And I'd like to have a little time to troubleshoot and as a contingency in case we have additional repairs after our tests."

"Fair enough." John conceded feeling useless for the 156,741,548,675 time that day.

Sam again rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. She really was tired and oh so sore form squatting or twisting into cramped positions for two days. She wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week, but they only had a day left before the Wraith would get to the planet.

John took a swig of water from his canteen then watched the conflict wash over Sam's face.

"What's up?" He asked.

Sam sighed. "I'm getting power to everything I need, but we have yet to find the ZPM room. I'm sure this is powered by a ZPM, but it would be a great help to know if the ZPM has enough power for what we need it to do, or if we should be trying to convince these people to evacuate."

John mentally nodded. It _would_ be a really good thing to know. "Have any idea where the ZMP room should be?"

"Not a clue." Sam fumbled and touched two wires together and received and electrical 'bite' for her trouble. "OW! Son of a-!" She yelped putting the finger to her lips and soothing the minor burn.

John wanted to come to her rescue, kiss her boo-boo and convince her to sleep, but knew that would only earn him a swift ass kicking, so he settled for asking if she was alright, to which he received a nod.

"Ya know." Sam said pulling her finger away and examining the red mark. "You're right. I'm tired and starting to make mistakes, the exact same reason I sent McKay to bed. I should get a couple hours of shut eye."

John smiled inwardly and kept a neutral expression. "I'll walk you back."

"No, I'll crash here on the ground. It's nearly an hours walk to the village, I'm tired and there's no point in wasting time."

John wasn't about to argue if it meant she would sleep. So he got up and smoothed out a spot for her and pulled a bed roll from his pack. After she settled in, he slid in under her and placed her head on his lap and slowly smoothed back her hair in gentle, soothing strokes.

"Wake me in 2 hours."

John just grunted noncommittally.

"I mean it, 2 hours is enough."

"You got it boss."

Sam yawned again and closed her eyes, easily starting to drift off, surrounded with warmth and comfort and the soothing feel of his hands raking through her hair. She really shouldn't let him do this and more so, shouldn't allow herself to feel like this. But something deeper over-rode her sensibilities and allowed this comfort.

"Oh... and John." She said sleepily.

"Yeah."

"I know I don't take proper care of myself and I appreciate your concern."

She could almost feel his grin as if it radiated through him before she continued, "But if you ever Zat me again, you're a dead man."

John's face fell and Sam smiled as the hand in her hair momentarily stilled. John resumed his stroking and Sam closed her eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.

Sam hadn't slept peacefully since she joined the Stargate Program and certainly not since her blending with Jolinar. Vague, forgotten memories haunted her sleep. But for some reason Sam could not comprehend, she slept peacefully whenever she was in John's arms, as if he had the power to silence the voices and slay the demons that plagued her sleep.

…..

**A/N: Next chapter is half written and contains a lot of action. Here's to hoping I get enough time to get it finished quickly!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Sorry for such a long delay, I was moving and am loving the new place. Plus I got a little stuck trying to write the action. I guess I'm more of a romantic than an action writer. However, I fell in love with a song that gave me the inspiration to write the action, Jillian by Within Temptation. I highly suggest listening to it and it'll make this chapter a little more intense. In fact I discovered the song while perusing thru youtube for Sanctuary clips with Tesla in them and found one for the Awakening with this song that was brilliantly done and my writers block dissolved. Enough rambling, on with the show!**

…**...**

At exactly the two hour mark John woke her. She was stiff and sore as she stood, rubbing her eyes. She took a few minutes to lightly stretch before getting back to work.

Barring any unforeseen catastrophes, the repairs should be complete long before the Wraith showed up.

Sam had been working the better part of an hour before McKay showed up.

"You been working all night?" McKay asked.

"No, I took a couple hours to nap. But we're almost there." "I think if we bypass the power relay to this console, we'll have a sufficient patch for the time being." She said as she pulled out a dead crystal.

McKay grabbed a tablet and skimmed over the data. She was right, not that he liked to admit it.

"Well, you're probably right. But you look like crap."

She shot him a look of 'really, I've only been up for the better part of two days, besides you're not exactly looking like a rose either'. The things she can say with just a look!

…..

"Alright," McKay said, all too proud of himself. "Let's give it a go."

Sam ignored his tone. In fact, his prideful, arrogant tone didn't even seem to register on her '_reason's to hate McKay_' radar anymore. She may not have worked with him everyday for the past four years like the rest of the expedition, but she _had _ known him the longest. She had also been the subject of his... umm... affections? She guessed it could be called that. Yet, eventually he had grown on her too. She was however, _very_ happy he had a girlfriend.

Ignoring McKay's obvious love of his own genius, she closed the panel she had been working on, flashed him a quick, yet heart stopping smile and gestured for him to go ahead.

McKay touched the console and it hummed to life.

Sam studied the data that dashed over the screen of her tablet. "Looks good."

"John?" she asked jarring him from a half-sleep state in the corner.

He squinted at the lit console. "Yeah." He groaned getting up.

Laying his hands on the console he was able to call up multiple screens.

"Wow!" "I have access to weather data, crop yields, seismic activity, mine yields, soil and water quality..."

"That's all well and good.." McKay interrupted, "but what about shields and drones?"

"Doesn't look they are controlled from here." "The main deployment platform is a chair in a forgotten section of the city. The secondary platform is the pedestal in the center of the village."

"Oh, that's just great, all of this work for nothing!" McKay was less than thrilled.

"No, you're wrong on that McKay." Sam said. She stood behind John "This is where all the power is as well as _all_ non defensive systems." "According to these readings, the chair room is fine, but I'd like to have a look to make sure."

A shower of sparks flew out from a console near McKay. "oh... Just... Great!" McKay yelled in frustration. A thin swirl of errily bluish smoke trailed from it.

"Rodney, fix it, Sam and I are going to check out the chair room."

McKay let out an exasperated sigh. "There's no fixing it."

"How do you know?"

"Because" McKay snarked, "The magic blue smoke was let out."

"What?"

"He's right John, I'll explain a few little known laws of electronics on the way." "Rodney create a work around through the crystals."

He didn't even bother to respond. He was already working on the problem.

…...

Halfway to the chair room and an explanation of 'magic blue smoke' later, it started to rain.

"Why does it always have to rain?" John had offhandedly.

Sam flashed him a smile, "Usually means all hell is about to break loose." The comment had barely passed her lips when the com cracked.

'Sheppard, Carter come in!" McKay yelled into their collective ears.

"Yeah, we're here. A little deaf... but.."

"Yeah well, we've got trouble. Sensors picked up that hive ship entering orbit around the planet." "They're launching darts! Lots of them!"

"They're supposed to be a half day away!" John yelled back.

"Well, maybe they've gotten upgrades, I don't know. All I know is you got to get to that chair room now and pray it works!"

John and Sam were already at a dead run. Sam was on the com ordering Ronin to get the people to the mines.

They were breathless when they heard the first whines of the darts. The alcove of the chair room was in sight when the whirr of a Wraith beam had them diving in opposite directions.

John was the first on his feet and at Sam's side pulling her up by the tac vest before she had a chance to orient herself from the tumble she had taken.

They quickly dashed to the rock wall looming before them and they slipped into an open crevice.

"There it is!" "Get in the chair and lets hope this works!"

"Roger." John nearly leaped into the chair. A HUD appeared overhead. "Activating shield."

The HUD shimmered and orange dots started to appear and disappear at random.

"Shield is up and darts are impacting shield." John announced with no small amount of relief in his voice.

"Good." Sam said hooking her tablet up to the console. "Now take out that hive."

"Gladly!"

John concentrated on targeting the hive. "Firing drones."

Nothing.

"Crap. Drones _will not_ fire."

Sam was trying to access the data log to find the fault, but John was quicker. The screen changed, zoomed and zeroed in on a relay station below Samuel's house.

"There." "Damn. Why did the Ancients have to build everything so far apart?" Frustration oozed as he swore thru clenched teeth.

Sam had already pulled the plugs of her tablet from the console and stuffed it in her pack.

"You stay here and be ready to fire the second I have it fixed." Sam hoisted her pack and P-90, rounding the console on her way out.

John was instantly at her side, laying a hand lightly on her arm.

"You can't go out there," he said. "There are darts all over the place and most likely Wraith on the ground by now." "You stay here and I'll go"

They were at the entrance now, rain poured down the rock face and drenched them.

"You wouldn't know what to do. You're a smart man John, but you don't know these systems and how to repair them like Rodney or I do." "I have to go, it's the only way." Sam wiped the water from her eyes. The rain was coming down in buckets. "I can fix it, just... cover me."

They peaked out to see a patrol of Wraith marching away from them and into the woods to their left.

John got a deep feeling of dead that settled in the pit of his stomach A million images ran through his mind, things that could go wrong, ways Sam could be hurt or killed and flashes of other lives he'd lost throughout the years.

"I can't let you go. Let McKay do it, he's capable of fixing the fault too." He couldn't let her. The place was crawling with Wraith. If they captured McKay, the Wraith would never kill him, they knew how valuable he is and how easy he was to threaten into doing their bidding giving them time for rescue. Sam, they'd probably kill her without even realizing her talents.

Confused, Sam looked at him. "John, You know as well as I do, McKay isn't as likely as I am to reach it in time. I'm faster and a better shot." She shouldered her P-90, crouched and scanned the immediate area, noting areas of good cover. "I'm going."

She moved to go but he grabbed her arm. "No your not."

"John, what the _hell _ are you doing?"

"Sam, it's too dangerous."

Sam looked at him incredulously. She couldn't believe it, he knew as well as anyone that she wasn't a delicate princess, she was as hard, strong and as much the warrior as he was. Her temper flared, he could see it in her eyes and knew he was in for it.

"Look John I'm a member of the us military same as you, I've been doing this a lot longer than you have and have come out alright so far. This isn't the first time I've taken a gamble with my life. And if today is _**the**_ day, then so be it. I've had a hell of a ride getting to where I am today, and I wouldn't trade these last few days for anything... I'm going."

John tightened his grip on his arm. If he hadn't been so determined and pig headed about not letting her go, he would have recognized the flash of anger in her eyes as something he really should _not_ mess with.

"How dare you?" She nearly spat. "These people are under attack, likely because of us. We are the only ones that can save them. McKay isn't even in position to get to where I need to go. I might be a woman, but that doesn't mean I haven't done it all and seen it all. I'm a combat veteran and have been for fifteen years. I can out fly, out fight and out think most men out there. Yet _**you**_ seem to think I'm only capable of filling out forms and fixing gadgets."

Now wasn't exactly the time to be having an argument, but she was pissed. John was different, she knew that. He was like the members of her team. A little more protective than they needed to be, but knew she was as capable as them and let her do her work, often looking to her to save their asses. She didn't know what had gotten to him, but she needed to put him back in his place before it went any further. The tone she had just taken with him stung and she could see that, but she didn't regret it.

John's temper flared and he yelled back over the peal of thunder and crack of lightening in the background. "I'm _**not **_going to loose another commander and woman I love!"

At the admission John softened and looked down.

Lightening flashed and the rumble of thunder was all but drowned out as his words coursed through her, catching her off guard.

"Is that a confession?" She asked as she tried to keep her mask in place, to be soldier Sam, not the woman with a heart fluttering and warmth buzzing through her.

"If you need it to be" He looked back to her with hazel eyes filled with remorse and a little embarrassment. "I know your tougher than anyone out there it's just... I don't want to loose you, I _**can't**_ loose you." His features steeled and anger and bitterness tainted his voice. "I _**can't**_ loose another CO taking risks they shouldn't have to be taking!"

Sam knew where he was coming from, first Sumner, the killing bow from his own P-90, then Elizabeth. He had taken her on that mission, and she lost her life because of it. Sam also knew full well how he felt for Elizabeth. It was an easy thing for her to forget when she was dazzled by his charms and more so, over the last few days being held in his arms or having his lips on hers. _'This is why the frat rules exist.' _ she chided herself.

Darts zipped overhead, their eerie whine a disturbing background to shrill screams, weapons fire and the all too familiar sounds of war.

She had to get through to her 2IC, because as much as she's pretended otherwise over the past few days, that's exactly _what_ he was, her second in command. And she needed him, needed him to do his job _first_, all other ways she could think to need him, _second_.

"I'm sorry John, I'm not Elizabeth. _**This**_ is what I do." "And this is exactly why the frat regs exist. I need you to focus John. I _have_ to do this, it _has_ to be me."

She saw his resolve break with realization and pain washing over him all at once.

"I know." She was right. He never let his feelings get the better of him before, at least not in such a way that would compromise a mission. No, he would seek vengeance, retribution, revenge... but never put anyone else but himself at risk, and certainly not defenseless villagers.

He pulled her into a quick hug. "I'm sorry," He was sincere. "Must be those damned flowers."

He pulled back and they both smiled. It was plausible, while no longer fluttering in the air they were plastered to the ground in a wet slick mess. They'll pretend that's all it was. For now.

Sam picked up her P-90, adjusted her pack and gave him a loving smirk. "Cover me."

He nodded.

She assessed the area quickly, radioed McKay the plan and darted off.

…...

John ran a few hundred yards in the opposite direction coming to a halt behind an overturned cart and took up position. He picked a commander and starting firing, drawing most of the attention toward himself. Sam was over looked for several moments before being spotted by another group of patrolling Wraith.

Sam dodged and weaved, barely avoiding stunner blasts and the chase was on. She saw an outcropping of rocks and dove behind them, sliding just slightly past in the mud. She rolled back behind them just in time to avoid a flurry of blasts.

Her heart pounded so hard she could feel her pulse throughout her entire body.

Stunner blasts hit the rocks in rapid succession. Sam bit back a curse just as she heard Rodney's voice across the radio.

"Sam! We got your back, GO!"

Sam took a leap of faith and ran without looking, shedding her pack as she went in the direction of the pedestal in the center of town, the path to Samuel's house being in the thick of the fight. If she could just make it there, she might be able to fire the drones before being taken out herself. The pack would only slow her down. She heard multiple P-90 fire and red bolts of light from Ronin's gun whizzed past her head to hit Wraith on her tail.

She hit the platform wishing she had a personal shield. The pedestal rose and Sam placed her hand on it. Only after the HUD blinked into place did she notice the stunner blasts around her, impacting the personal shield she had prayed for.

A thought of wonder appeared but she quickly quelled it, there would be time to marvel later... she hoped.

Sam concentrated and found what she was looking for. Drones.

A thump and a growl distracted her from firing and she looked over her shoulder to see an angry Wraith commander holding the vest of a bloody and bruised John Sheppard, backed by two Wraith drones.

"Lower the shield!" The Wraith commanded in his warped gravely voice.

Sam couldn't help the rush of concern, rage and fear for John that raced through her body.

John looked up at her trough rain soaked eyes. He didn't need to tell her not to do it. He knew she would complete the mission like the good soldier she was. He absently wondered to himself why he didn't seem to be as able to put duty first today.

"Lower the shield or I kill him!" the Wraith growled again, this time breaking the zipper to John's vest and shredding his shirt.

Sam looked deeply into John's eyes thru the blue shimmer of the field and the haze of rain. She saw courage, love, and resignation there. He gave her a small nod.

"I'm sorry John" she choked out feeling a lump rise in her throat.

The sad smile he gave her was part grimace as it painfully twisted the bruised muscles of his face. He communicated his solemn acceptance and not for the first time cursed himself for stopping her in the grove. I would have been a good thought to go out on.

Sam placed her hand back on the pedestal. Several yellow lights zipped through the darkened sky, half heading for the hive ship in orbit above the planet, others breaking into several pieces targeting darts and erupting in earth shattering explosions.

The Wraith howled in anger and pulled back his hand to feed.

Sam dropped the shield and pulled her knife simultaneously. Sam's knife sliced thru the air with enough force to sever the Wraith's spinal cord, but the moment before impact, a drone hit another dart close enough to the group to make her falter a miss by a millimeter.

A guttural wail erupted from the Wraith as he spun and slammed his hand into her chest instead.

Her whole body felt afire, like her blood was boiling as it rushed to the feeding site. Yet, her core felt cold, hallow and empty. Her lungs quaked unsure of what to do. Her ears rang with screams; screams that were her own, from the Wraith and from John.

The Wraith's hand was only on her an instant, but it felt like an eternity of torture. The Wraith pulled back almost instantaneously as if bitten.

"What are you?" the Wraith demanded as dark aqua visceral fluid started to ooze from the corners of his eyes, nose and mouth.

Sam barely heard the question as her body jerked and heaved as she desperately tried to regain control of her lungs and muscles that seemed almost frozen.

The Wraith dropped to his knees as John broke free of his captors grasp. Two blast hit the Wraith from behind and they fell forward, backs smoking.

"Sam!" "Sam!" John yelled as he gathered her into his arms.

After what felt like an eternity Sam gasped deeply.

"You're ok, you're ok." John chanted as much for self reassurance as to assure her. But her body still quaked and her features were frozen in a moment of terror and pain.

…...

**A/N: So at long last there is your chapter. It was supposed to be longer but I wanted to get it uploaded and appease the FanFic Gods. The rest will come in a mini chapter of it's own here shortly. Sooner if you appease the Review button Gods :oD oh and then the epilogue, I have re-written it and need to get it off to the poor soul who is previewing it for me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and PM's. While I normally respond to each and every one, my internet has been spotty since the move. I believe the problem is now fixed, though we still loose connection during story weather. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14:**

Ronin picked up Sam and they ran to the nearest house. He laid her gently on the bed.

Her breathing was starting to normalize and John inwardly sighed a small sigh of relief. She would be alright.

"We need to get her to Atlantis and checked out." John said to Ronin.

A voice sounded from the doorway, "You would be safer to take her to the Temple. We have medicines there to help ease her pain." "Not all the Wraith on the ground have yet been killed and there are tunnels leading to the temple below this very house."

John nodded to the disheveled Brother in the doorway. He had obviously seen some action today.

"Come, I will take you myself. My brothers will hunt down every last Wraith and end them." The Brother's eyes were alight with a frenzied glint, almost battle drunk.

Ronin said nothing but looked to Sheppard and raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead and help them. I'm going to stay with Sam until I know she is alright." John said nodding to him. Ronin nodded back and left the building.

…...

Sam awoke in a strange room alone. Her body burned and she could barely move. There was no way she would be able to stand, let alone walk. All that she knew was that she was safe, for the moment.

_'Is the battle over? Was the Hive destroyed? And where the hell was John?'_

Sam willed herself to relax, taking deep cleansing breaths. As she was about to enter a state of Kel No Ream to help quell the fire within, Brother Anthony walked in.

"How are you doing my dear?" There was marked concern in his eyes. For all the hard exterior, the veil that commanded a deep respect and fear from people, he really was just a wise old Grandfather deep down. She could see that now. Perhaps, now that the prophesy had been fulfilled he was able to relax and let go of the hardened mask he usually wore.

Sam tried to speak, but her first attempt failed miserably and all she could do was squeak.

Brother Anthony retrieved a cup of water and helped her drink.

Clearing her throat a little, she managed a weak reply. "I'll live."

A comforting grin washed over his features as he smoothed the hair from her face.

"John?" she asked.

Brother Anthony grinned full on and shook his head. "Took two Brother's to drag him out of here to be treated." Sam's expression grew concerned at his words, but Brother Anthony held up a hand. "He suffered minor cuts and bruises, things we can easily heal. He may be a little sore for a few days, but he will be fine."

Relief flooded her features and she knew she need not speak for the old man to know she was glad to hear John was ok.

"You on the other hand, while physically fine on the outside, seem to be fighting a war from within."

"My body burns. It feels like I'm cold, empty, yet on fire." "Like frost bite."

Brother Anthony gave her another reassuring smile. "For all you've done, I will give you a rare gift." He placed one hand on her forehead and another on her abdomen. He closed his eyes and so did she. She focused inward and felt his energy flow thru her, cooling the fire within her veins.

It was an odd sensation. She could feel his energy flow into her, trying to seek out the problem. He was able to take the pain, but not fix what was wrong. She turned all her thoughts to guiding the healing energy. She could now sense what was wrong and knew what needed to be done, but she had neither the strength nor the power to do it herself.

She used Brother Anthony's energy to break the bonds that had fused between the Wraith enzyme and the Naquadah in her blood. As soon as those bonds were broken, the enzyme swiftly traveled to her liver and kidneys to be processed out of her body.

She felt so alive, revived and rejuvenated. It was like taking a refreshing dip in a cool stream after suffering the torments of hell... She should know, she's been there, blown it up and should have made a tee shirt with a snarky slogan for them all.

Sam's eyes opened, her vision sharp as she looked up into the face of Brother Anothony. He however was _not_ well.

She looked at him questioningly and he took a few ragged breaths. His brow was beaded with perspiration and his face was pale. But at last he spoke. "The reason I'm so spry for my old age my dear..." He said with a weak smile as she sat up. "... I have a healing ability passed on to me from the Ancestors." "It takes great strength for me to heal another, and all but minor injuries are nigh impossible." "There are none left alive that know of my abilities. I wish to keep it that way." He was now trembling and Sam feared he would faint.

"No problem. And thank you." She said with sincerity.

He took a cloth from his robes to dab at his brow. "You were not injured, merely weakened from the Wraith poison mixing with your unique blood." "I would still have been unable to cure you, had you not been so proficient at calculating what was going on and what needed to be done."

"Ah..." Sam glanced down before meeting his gaze. "I have melded with an Ancestor before. I've been healed by a variety of devices that use energy, and taught how to meditate and use ones own energy to restore balance and health. Who knew it would come in so handy." She smiled and took his hand giving it a small squeeze thanking him again with actions rather than words.

"If you'll excise me dear..." "I need to rest."

"Of course," Sam said hopping down. "Can I help you in any way?"

"No... no, I'll be fine. I just need to lie down."

With that he walked unsteadily out of the room.

…...

…...

All was quiet as John and Sam walked from the temple to the village.

The first half of the journey was spent in a semi-awkward silence. Both were lost in their own thoughts, processing the events of the day, hell... the week!

John absently nibbled on a long blade of grass he had picked up from the side of the road. Sam strolled along not really registering the fact they should already be in the village if not for their snails pace.

John sighed and tossed away the grass. "Sam?" She was still lost in thought so he sidled closer and brushed her arm with his hand, shocking her back into reality.

She looked at him with steel gray/blue eyes that were clouded with a thousand thoughts and emotions.

"Hey..." "We need to talk" He gave her a sympathetic look, then gently took her hand and led her to some boulders next to the road to sit.

"You're right, we do." Sam agreed sitting next to him yet situating herself so she could look at him.

"Sam.." he started awkwardly. "I'm really sorry about what happened back in the chair room, I don't know what's gotten into me."

She sighed, "I know, and this is why the frat rules exist." "As much as I would like to pretend that everything we have done and everything I have felt has just been an issue of circumstance..." She rubbed her hand over her face. "It's not. We could have left. We could have refused the ceremony and rituals, we could have done a thousand things, but we didn't." "I'm sorry John, I feel I've betrayed your trust as your Commanding Officer."

John scoffed. If that was what she called betrayal of trust, she could betray his trust any day! He shook his head clear of that line of thinking.

"Sam you have not done a thing to betray me or my trust. I was just as willing as you and not for brownie points either, but because I genuinely wanted to be with you." He looked her straight in the eyes. "Still do."

"John, we.." He held up a hand to cut her off.

"Let me finish." "I'm not entirely sure how you feel, hell I'm not entirely sure how _I_ feel. But, You didn't force me into anything. And this.. _thing_ between us has been slowly brewing between us for a while now, you can't deny that." She made no move to deny it, in fact her eyes clearly affirmed his statement. "I have a feeling some other catalyst would have driven us into each others arms eventually anyway. What we need to do now is figure out what we're going to do about it."

Sam laid her face in her hands to give herself a moment to pull her thoughts and emotions together.

"I'm sorry John. We just can't"

He looked slightly crushed. He hid it well behind his bravado but his eyes and minute expressions she had come to recognize clearly gave him away. "Regs." he muttered.

She was getting a little flustered and short fused. "To hell with the regs John!" She bit out more tersely than she had intended. "It's not the regs. I'm sick of following the regs." "Never followed them to a T anyway, broke them several time to save the galaxy, it's high time the regs owed me a favor." "No, this is about us not being able to control it." "We cannot get so concerned for each other that we botch missions or put anyone, especially innocents in danger."

"And I know that!" Now his voice was slightly raised to match hers. "Don't think for a minute I understand anything about what went on back there because I don't. You know me Sam, you know I'm not normally like that and I know damn well you can handle yourself. You could kick my ass any day you felt like it. You're not just a pretty face and incredible brain, you're **the whole damn package!** I just feel..." He was standing now, pacing in frustration, balling his fists then scrubbing his face with his hands after he had clenched them so tight he could no longer feel them. "Gah! I just feel like a teenage boy, so wound up and confused inside. Like the only thing I can think about is you and making sure you are safe, like the universe will blow up without you in it, and not just my universe." He settled a bit and Sam watched him intently. "Sorry Sam, I feel like I'm in a slight fog, one that the rational part of my mind cannot see thru."

Concern etched itself into Sam's features. This wasn't like him, this wasn't _ her_ John. "John, we should get you home. I'm worried there is something wrong with you."

He sat back down next to her and pulled her into a hug which she gladly returned. "You're probably right." He mumbled into her shoulder, the vibrations stirring something in her that she had a hard time quelling.

They heard a snap and pulled apart instantly raising P-90's.

"Hey, There you are." Said Keller a little breathlessly. "I was just on my way to check up on you. The monks said you were seriously ill and resting so I came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine now." Sam said with a smile. "The Wraith enzyme reacted with the naduadah in my blood and I _was_ ill for a while. But I'm all better now."

"Great." She turned her attention to John. "And how are you feeling?"

"Fine" He said wondering if she could really read him that well. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... A couple of my Marine escorts got a little nutty during the battle, as did a few of the locals."

"Nutty? How so?" Asked Sam.

"Well you know how the locals are pacifist right?" they nodded, "Well several of them and two of my Marines went all uber protective on us." "A few of the affected villagers went looking for Wraith to fight. The others and the Marines wouldn't let us out of their sight. I had to stun one of them. He was in my way and I couldn't tend to injuries." Keller shook her head in disbelief at the memory. "Said I'd get hurt with all those sharp knives, and that I was too close to the entrance and should move to the back." "When he got pushy I stunned him."

"Really?" Sam said in shock. "Any idea what was wrong with them?"

"Well... as far as I can tell, and I had a little input from the Monks who also seemed pretty blood thirsty, is that those flowers I warned you about, affect those with the ATA gene much more than those without it. And those who have it naturally seemed to have gone a bit nuts with the danger of the battle. But it's just a theory, that's why I was asking John how he was doing, since he has the gene naturally."

"Actually, I went a bit nuts too. A bit embarrassing actually, but Sam put me back into my place fairly well." they looked at each other and shared a small smirk before turning their attentions back to the young doctor.

"And how about now?"

"Well, I don't feel the need to lock her away in a tower for safety, but I do still feel hazy and wound up."

Keller walked over to him and felt his forehead and his pulse. "Well your heart rate is a little high, and I'm sure your blood pressure is too, just like the Marine's. But if you think you can handle it, I'm sure you should be fine to stay throughout negotiations. Which, by the way, Samuel said he would like to get out of the way as soon as you are able."

"Sounds good. Shall we?" Sam said not waiting for an answer before turning and strolling down the path.

The rest of the journey was spent catching up on casualty toll, damage to the village and other post battle info.

…...

Negotiations went smoothly. For all their help Samuel asked for little in return for what they offered. Sam insisted on a more fair trade. In the end Atlantis would gain food stuff, access to trinium mines, permission to set up an outpost and herbs to study. In return the Edonians would receive medical training, medical supplies and Keller intended to set up a clinic at the new out post. One of her overprotective Marines had been a medic at one time and offered his assistance in helping her to set up the clinic and train the locals, saying it was the least he could do to apologize for the way he had acted.

Clean up was going smoothly and there was barely any indication left there had ever been an attack of the village. The whole village had poured out to help any neighbors needing assistance in repairs, care taking, or even a babysitter so weary mothers could rest after a night of consoling terrified children awake with nightmares. The community support was heart warming. It was rare to see such unity, no matter what galaxy you were in and it warmed Sam's heart.

The end of the day was celebrated with one large, joint, wedding ceremony for all those who had been unable to marry the day Sam and John had wed. With little time to prepare but couples eager to get it done with, Sam had food cooked up and sent from Atlantis. Woolsey was all too happy to prance around in charge for yet another day.

Sam, again dressed in her wedding dress (an insistence by Samuel's girls), walked hand in hand with John back to the small house that had been set aside for them.

She could nearly sense an apology forming yet again in John's mind and decided on a preemptive strike.

"John, forget about yesterday, it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have gotten so mad and in the end, things worked out ok?"

He just grinned at her. "Reading my mind are you now?"

"Not that difficult really, you're a bit of an open book." She wrinkled her nose at him playfully.

"Oh really? Well then," his eyes twinkled mischievously, "I'll have to take more care to be more mysterious." Sam giggled and thanked the fact that after the storm and invasion, nearly all the orchard blossoms had fallen to the ground and were rapidly decaying, halting their narcotic and aphrodisiac like effects. She wasn't sure she could have taken much more contact with John while under the influence without jumping him.

"You're really cute when you giggle you know that?" he asked pulling her to him and encircling her waist.

She should pull away. There were people all around both Edonian and Atlantian and this was highly inappropriate, but she didn't much care at the moment. _Besides_, she told herself, _we're supposed to keep up the guise we're married right?_

John noticed the way her breath caught when he pulled her to him. Maybe she felt the same way as him, at least a little.

"One thing I'm not sorry for though.." He trailed off until she cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, her way of asking _'what'_ without speaking. "I don't regret admitting that I love you."

His eyes burned into hers searching for her feelings on the matter. And no matter how hard she tried to pull up her walls, to pull up her own personal shield protecting her feelings, she was unable to under his heady gaze.

Her heart raced and her face flushed and it was all the answer he needed. He didn't need her to speak, that would take time. Sam was a tough nut to crack, but he promised himself right then and there that he'd work his way in thru the cracks of her tough exterior, breaking it apart bit by bit like a winter's freeze forces cracks in stone wider and wider until it crumbles.

He leaned in and traced his lips lightly over hers. While she stood unmoving, waiting for him to make the first move, she was far from frozen in his arms.

Hot moist breath traced across her lips and she was nearly drunk with the sensations. He smelled divine, a mixture of aftershave, soap and the strawberries he had nibbled on earlier. Along with the wash of pheromones that caressed her senses it took all her special ops training not to just kiss him senseless.

He pulled back just enough to gaze into her eyes and read the desire there. Yet, he decided on a a chaste kiss in this very public place. He pressed his lips firmly to hers, lingering a little longer and pouring more feeling than was appropriate for a truly chaste kiss.

John pulled back, cleared his throat and flashed her what he hoped was a flirty smile. He pecked her cheek quickly before reclaiming her hand and leading her on to their house.

…...

A/N: Sorry for the slow chapter but I needed to tie up a bunch of loose ends. The story itself is now complete, planet saved and all that. However, there is an epilogue. **And a warning, the epilogue will increase the rating of this fic from a T to an M. Nothing seriously explicit, but it **_**does**_** include adult situations and thus the increase in rating. ** Though I always find it funny that shows, novels and fics can have gun blazing violence, but anything sexy warrants a higher rating. As a parent myself, I'd rather they, as teens, be witness to love in all it's aspects than the violence of today's society and media. But that's just me and my backward thinking.


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: WARNING: the following scene is rated M (and high time I might add. I've tortured you with 14 chapters of close but not quite). Sadly a beta was harmed in the making of this chapter. Thanks to ShepardLover for reading my original draft and agreeing it was crap. She should have read this first just to make sure, but I'm impatient so I will let all of you decide if it's any good.**

**Epilogue:**

They were standing in the doorway of the small house they were given looking out, Sam in her gown and John standing behind her, his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. He drank in her scent, the feel of the warmth that radiated off her body. God she was perfect!

Catherine and Mathew were walking nearby giggling.

"Hey," Sam called out.

Catherine stopped and looked at them.

"Do you know where my stuff is?"

"Umm, no." Catherine replied. "Is there something you need?"

"Uh, yeah, some night clothes."

Catherine laughed. "You're a wedded woman now, the night is warm... surely you'll manage" She said through a smile. With a wink and a twinkle in her eye she hauled Mathew in the direction of their own house.

Sam sighed. John didn't notice, he was still intoxicated by Sam and preoccupied with the curve of her neck that he, oh so badly, wanted to kiss.

She patted his arm around her waist. "We better go in, it's getting late."

John reluctantly let her go and stepped inside. He lit a lantern and hung it on its hook, then lit the candle next to the bed.

Sam twisted a loose strand of her hair while thinking. "Well I can't sleep in this, a tac-vest is less constricting." she said out loud yet to herself.

"Sooo... Take Catherine's advice." John said slyly then broke out into a broad grin when Sam gave him 'the eye' without even cracking a grin of her own. "Ok, here." he said tossing his BDU blouse to the corner and peeling of his black undershirt and tossing it to her.

She caught the shirt, but barely. She was a little preoccupied with the way his muscles rippled in the lamp light. He wasn't built like Schwarzenegger, which was good, that much muscle just isn't inviting, but he was fit, and _very_ good looking.

"Thanks." She said and he turned around to give her some privacy to change.

Sam bit her bottom lip. "Actually, I need a little help." He turned around and looked at her questioningly. "The laces." she explained. "I can't undo them on my own."

She could, actually. It took a little doing and wiggling but she _could_ do it on her own, she just didn't _want_ to. _'It'd take way to long and I'm tired and eager to be free of the gown.'_ she told herself, and would keep telling herself that too, and not that she just wanted to feel John close to her, undressing her. She flushed slightly at the thought of him undressing her slowly, sensually, with lips and... '_stop!'_ she chided herself.

"Sure, no problem." John made his way over to her. She turned and moved the loose strands of hair out of his way. The gown was too low cut for the hair to be in the way, but the way she held her hair up drawing attention to her long neck was bringing him to the brink of madness. He took a deep breath and willed his hormones to still as he undid the knot to the laces.

He tugged them loose in several areas. "How's that?"

Sam nearly missed his question, so in tune were her senses to his warmth, the very subtle caress of hot breath on her skin, the hands undoing her dress... those hands... oh how she wanted them all over her body. And his lips seemed now and then to just hover next to her neck. It damn near drove her crazy!

"Just a little more, it's still quite snug." She managed to say once his question registered in her mind.

Another two pulls and suddenly the dress slipped. Sam caught it at her chest and the back dipped low enough to reveal her whole back, every line and shadow, all the way down to the dimple above her buttocks.

John inwardly groaned at the effect it was having on him. His heart raced, his palms sweat, his body was on fire for her, and other parts... well, he needed to step back, maybe go for a long run, jump in a cold brook... _something_!

He took a few giant steps back, but couldn't quite bring himself to turn back around.

Sam let the dress fall to the floor and the sight of her in white lace boy-shorts that rose to curve up and over the bottoms of her butt cheeks, exposing the bottom of what promised to be a perfectly heart shaped ass... John quickly did an about face and shut his eyes tight. _'Nuns playing baseball, kittens in snow, church on Sunday, brunch at Grandma's... Anything but...'_ It was useless.

By the time he gave up on his mental chant, Sam had donned the gifted shirt and walked to the sink. "You can turn around now, I'm done" She said as she reached for a cup of water. She needed _something_ to try and quench the fire within her.

John was almost afraid to turn around, but more afraid of giving away his distress if he didn't.

… He _really _shouldn't have turned around. Her standing there in _his_ shirt that fit nearly as well as her own would have, just a little longer. It hugged her body in all the right.. or perhaps _wrong_ areas and came down just _barely_ enough to cover necessary bits.

"Uhh..." He could barely talk. He was hoping his voice hadn't faltered as much as it sounded in his ears. "I think I'm going to hit the hay, been a long day don't ya think?"

She nodded with cup still up to her lips. She set it down and followed him to their bed.

John sat on the edge and took off his boots and socks while Sam wiggled her way under the covers. John got up and turned off the lantern leaving only the candlelight. He unbuckled his belt on his walk back to the bed, trying to focus his mind to purer thoughts before he dropped his pants and revealed a little more than he would want to about how he was feeling at the moment. In the end he decided to keep his pants on and joined Sam under the covers.

"Night John" Sam said looking up at him. John was looking down at her with his head propped up on one arm.

He brushed another pesky stray hair from her face. She was getting to _love_ those stray hairs more and more. "Night Sam." His hazel eyes burned with an intensity that matched her own burning blues. He leaned in and lightly traced her lips with his. They both knew they shouldn't even be entertaining _any_ ideas of intimacy, but at the moment, neither really cared.

A fire lit within Sam just below the breast bone and instantly grew exponentially as adrenalin coursed through her veins at his feathery touch. Her lips became ever so slightly fuller, an after glow like blush graced her cheeks as she felt like falling apart and melting into sweet oblivion. She knew how good he tasted on her lips and they begged to know it once again but she held her ground, waiting to see what he was going to do.

As for John, he had no clue what he was going to do. All rhyme or reason had fled the moment that dress hit the floor. He relished in her sent, in the heat, pure lust and want that she radiated. Both were awash in the others pheromones and acutely aware of their desires. Would he do it though? Would he break the regs that hovered between them like the thinnest sheet of ice? waiting for one false step before it shatters, swallowing them up in an icy pit of military betrayal? And if he did, would she let him? There were no excuses this time... no aphrodisiac flowers, no alien rituals, it was just _them_.

His lips grazed over hers once more before he slightly pulled back. He could almost _feel_ the disappointment begin to well within her as if were a palpable emotion. The feeling didn't last long on either end as he made up his mind and committed himself 100% in getting lost in all that was Sam Carter.

John closed the gap and placed a tender kiss on her lips. She leaned in ever so slightly to return the kiss yet continue to let him lead the way.

Sam knew she was in all the way. She would leave how far 'all the way' was to be defined, to John. The essence that was John was just too much for her, and even though she shouldn't, she harbored no hesitation about the thought of making love to her 2IC. He just muddled her senses whenever he was around. And since the orchard... she had no strength left to deny herself whatever he wanted to give. They were more comfortable with each other than she had ever been with anyone. Even members of her own team.

He pulled back to look in her eyes, to gauge what was there. _'Was that ok?'_ he asked silently waiting to see either a '_yes_' or an '_I'm going to kill your ass... you better start running_' in her eyes. What he saw was neither, more of a '_please don't stop_.'

His heart pounded and his stomach was in knots as he realized just how far they could take this. Just how far they _would_ take this. He'd obviously shattered that glass wall around her resolve to be a good little soldier. He wasn't about to disappoint her now.

A thumb caressed her cheek and he leaned back in. This time the kiss was sure, confident and passionate. John wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her even closer to him and Sam held him tightly as she kissed him back deeply.

Their tongues danced to the beat of their pounding hearts in a display that was unique to them, their own way of learning the others mouth. As they kissed, his hands wandered down her waist to caress her hip and back up, sliding under the fabric of his shirt that she wore. A soft mixture of a sigh and a moan escaped her, vibrating on his lips as his hands glided across her bare, warm skin.

He slipped the shirt over her head, baring more of Sam Carter than he ever dreamed of seeing. Her eyes were downright sultry and captivated him. He had a hard time pulling away his gaze in order to return to learning her body.

He kissed her mouth, then a small kiss on the cheek before making his way down to her neck. With a sharp inhale followed by a blissful moan, Sam's hands found their way to his hair. Her fingers laced themselves in his silky locks before mildly clenching a fistful and directing his head back to her neck when he started to pull away.

_'So __**that's**__ what drives her wild!'_ He raked his tongue over the hallow of her neck and gently sucked which earned him a near growl as she tightened her grip on his hair. Another kiss and a nip to the same spot and he suddenly found himself on his back pinned by Sam as she planted a hard kiss on his lips, gripping his hands over his head tighter.

John was incredibly turned on by an aggressive Carter. She pulled back and he looked into her wild eyes. The ice blue irises seemed to dance as if she was possessed. And in truth she was. She was possessed by pure desire for the man before her. So strong was every emotion running through her body; she hadn't felt that overwhelmed since her 'sharing' with Orlin, only this was different. Very different. In a way she could never explain. She wanted John Sheppard in any and every way she could have him, to share his essence with her own.

Her body demanded attention, demanding pleasure and release. She fought hard to quell her desire to take or be taken in haste, in a rough frenzied yet .satisfying way. But no, she would save that for another time. She wanted _this_ memory to be a sweet, loving one. Because, as much as she tried to deny it within herself, she had been falling in love with John Sheppard for quite some time.

Sam kissed him again, this time a little less aggressive and with a lot more love.

John felt her melt as one arm snaked around her middle to pull her flush to him and the other hand wound its way into her golden locks. The hand on her back trailed feather light lines down her back, across her buttocks and thigh and back up again. The action caused her to sigh into his mouth and tip at his lip, tasting the sweetness of the strawberries still there.

He wanted her, he wanted to be in her and watching as she writhed under him. But, he took immense pleasure in the way she was responding to him. Her moans and small cries of satisfaction were feeding his soul like no drug ever could.

He gently rolled them over, taking a moment to look into her lust filled eyes. He leaned in to kiss her again but hesitated and looked back into those electric blues. What he saw there was not lust. He had assumed incorrectly. She didn't need to say it and he didn't need her to, she loved him too. He felt his heart swell at the realization and his mind went crazy with the possibilities and fears that this was real, or a dream… he couldn't quite tell anymore, but he prayed to God he would never wake up.

Sam took the initiative and reached between them for the button on his pants. She slid them down with agonizing slowness as she relished in the feel of his tight ass beneath her fingers. After they were down as far as she could get them she let her fingers trail back up, scratching lightly over his back.

John groaned. He kissed her briefly before mumbling against her mouth "You're going to be the death of me!"

She giggled back into his lips and he rolled his eyes behind closed lids as he kicked off his pants. She really was going to be the death of him, and what a sweet death it would be!

He returned his attentions back to her neck, nipping, suckling and kissing his way down from the spot behind her ear to her collarbone; elated at the way she responded by hooking her legs around his waist, clasping her hands firmly to his ass and pulling him wantonly to her.

She ground his erection into her hip and he groaned himself but determined to kiss every part of her body before giving her what she wanted.

He kissed further down to her breasts, pushing past those strong legs that tried to hold him in place. He kissed all around, torturing her into letting out a slightly annoyed huff before capturing a nipple in his mouth and sucking firmly, pleased in the way it stiffened on his tongue.

"God John!" Sam called out as she arched her body into him.

He slid his hands down her hips to the hem of the lace and shimmied them down.

He sat back to pull them off of her and her body screamed in agony at the loss of contact. She yearned for his warmth pressing her into the down mattress of their bed. At the moment she sincerely believed clothes were highly overrated and _very_ in convenient!

Once he had her free of the lace, John placed a tender kiss to her inner ankle and she gasped as she felt his teeth rake over the erogenous zone. He trailed kisses all the way up her calf and thigh until he was at the apex where thigh met hip.

The scent of her need made him feel heady and hazy as placed a kiss there and sucked gently at the skin.

Sam growled and her hands darted to his head. She ran her fingers thru his hair and scratched her nails over his scalp.

Even he could take teasing her no longer and quickly kissed he his way back up to her mouth.

Her hands had already found his boxers and was quickly divesting him of the last remaining item of clothing separating them from their bliss. He kicked them off losing them in the covers.

His hips ground into hers on their own volition, rubbing his erection against her most sensitive parts. She was kissing him senseless but he needed to know where they stood, to make sure this is what she really wanted.

He pulled back ignoring the unintentional glare she gave him for breaking the flow of what they were about to do.

_What they were about to do_… God, he was ready and more than willing to make love to his CO and her to him. He loved everything about her; he could go on and on for an hour on what he loved about her, but now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

"Sam?" She seemed to snap slightly out of her pleasure induced haze at the way her name passed questioningly across his lips. She arched an eyebrow at him and he smirked lovingly if a little sadly. "What happens in Vegas? Or Edonia rather?" He wanted to know if this was ok, if they could really do this and have it not affect them later, if they could take this night and cherish it.

She shook her head. "No" she managed and saw the sadness seep into his eyes before he averted his gaze.

She took his face in her hands, demanding he look at her. "What happens in Pegasus stays between us." She kissed him tenderly and he damned near lost his control at her declaration. "Or Earth…" She mumbled and pecked at his lips. "…or anywhere." Another peck and a nip. "I have no intentions of this being a onetime only deal. We keep it between us. During the day we are Commander and subordinate, but by night…" her monologue was interrupted and she gasped then moaned in surprise as he could stand it no longer and entered her swiftly but tenderly. Later she would make him pay for it.

He thrust into her slowly but steadily and she completely forgot her line of thinking as John electrified her body with each thrust.

They sloppily kissed and moaned into each other's mouths as he picked up the tempo.

Unaware of her actions, she hooked her legs around him pulling him harder into her as she held him so tightly to her that her nails started to dig into his back.

John however was oblivious to the pain as he was overwhelmed by the feel of her surrounding him in every sense of the word.

Beads of sweat broke out of them both as they rocked rhythmically at first, then a little frenzied against each other.

"John!" Sam cried as he built her up to incredible highs.

"Sam, oh God Sam!" John grunted as he crashed into her.

The sound of her name on his lips broke her over the edge and she arched violently against him as she cried out.

He lost control the moment she spasmed around him. His whole world exploded as he came with toe curling ferocity and he hoped to hell it was her he heard whimper, but cursed the knowledge that the sound came from his own lips. He hoped it escaped her noticed as she rode out the waves of her own pleasure against him before he collapsed on top of her, trembling.

They clung to each other tightly as if the other were their lifeline to reality, afraid that if they let go they would wake and this perfect moment shatter around them like broken glass.

After moments of holding into one another, John finally rolled to the side but bring her with him. He tucked strands of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead, temple, eyelids, cheeks, anywhere he could plant a tender kiss. She could only smile to keep her lip from trembling at his gentle and loving ministrations.

They fell into a deep, restful sleep entwined in each other's arms. They awoke as the first blush of dawn threatened to claim the night sky to make love once more.

…...

The next morning...

John was vaguely aware of the scent of food hovering just one the edge of his senses. His mind had just started a lazy wakeup call when two people came crashing through the door, throwing bright sunlight over his still closed but sensitive eyes. He heard voices, grumbling voices of Rodney and Ronan and John groaned.

"Ack, can't a guy get some rest after saving the planet?"

"You?" McKay demanded. "Carter and I did all the work. You just made things go 'boom'."

John grunted as an answer. He felt around in the sheets and located his boxers and slid them on before sitting up in bed and squinting to see who all was there. He saw Ronan and McKay lounging at the small round table, and Sam was putting another log in the cook stove. Something smelled divine!

John slid out of bed and raked his hands through his unruly hair, before grabbing his t-shirt from the floor and pulling it on. He smiled as the combined scent of Carter and his after shave greeted him as the fabric slid over his face.

A brief moment of worry crossed his mind and he was afraid thing would be different between them today. He pushed the thought aside and decided to let the day unfold as the universe intended.

He walked over to Sam who was busily cooking. She was wearing his pants, BDU blouse and was barefoot. He loved the way she looked in his clothes.

Coming up behind her, he wrapped both arms around her waist and gave her a big hug and kissed her neck. Sam snuggled back into him for a moment and allowed him to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"'Bout time you got up. I was hoping the smell of food would bring you out of your coma."

John shrugged and reached for a piece of bacon, or, well, the Edonian equivalent, but Sam was quick and smacked his hand with her spatula. John yanked back his hand and shook it. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"I'm sure you were taught manners as a child." She flashed him a dazzling grin. "You can wait like everyone else."

Stifled giggles came from the direction of the table. "Fine," he acquiesced. "Can I help? Set the table perhaps?"

She could see the devil in his eyes. "Sure," She challenged.

He reached over her to grab the plates leaning, face to face, so severely she was forced to bend backward. He kept his eyes locked with hers the entire time. As one hand touched the metal plates, he slid his free hand over to the pile of bacon.

Without removing her eyes from his she snapped the spatula on his fingers with a crack. Her eyes alight with victory.

He again pulled back his hand shaking it and dancing around the kitchen. Full laughter erupted from the table just as Keller walked in with Sam's bag.

"What so funny?" she asked, but neither man at the table could breathe.

She looked at John holding his wounded hand and trying to hide his more wounded pride.

Sam cracked and giggled. John just glared at her and snatched a piece of bacon, this time unchallenged.

"Got my hand broke for trying to get something to eat around here." John said, and then bit off a piece of the contraband bacon, yet seeming to smile back at Sam.

"Okaaayy." "Anyway, Sam, I found your stuff. Thought you might like to change, give the Colonel here back his clothes." She shot Sam a knowing and slightly teasing look.

"Thanks, I'll change after breakfast. Which is ready by the way." She dished out a plate for everyone.

…..

The boys dug in like Neanderthals. "God Sam, this is really good!" Rodney said with a mouthful. "Why don't we have stuff like this on Atlantis?'

"We could." Sam said, setting down her tea. "That's what this morning's negotiations are for." She took a bite of her food while thinking over her next comment. "But I dunno... think it's worth putting up with Sheppard and I having to act like newlyweds, just for some food and Trinium?"

Rodney washed down his mouth full with his own steaming mug of tea. "Hell yes! I'm willing to sacrifice you two for a good meal, screw the Trinium for all I care. This is the first decent meal I've had in four years!"

"Didn't like Jeanie's Tofurkey?" John chided. The only reply he received was a death glare from Rodney as he shoved another heaping mound of food in his mouth.

"I have to agree," growled Ronan. "This is really good,"

Satisfied, Rodney sat back with a pleased grin on his face. "I don't suppose there's desert?"

The comment earned him an eye-roll from everyone but Sam who just smiled and got up. She returned a moment later with a slice of fruit pie topped with fresh cream. It was reminiscent of an apple pie, but with a mixture of flavors that couldn't be described as anything but downright heavenly.

Rodney took a bite and groaned, sinking into his chair and closing his eyes as he savored it.

Sam was inwardly thanking her hostesses for hooking her up with all the ingredients and their mother's recipe. Apparently, their mother could make a pie like none other before or after her. Sam had put her own flare on it, tweaking it to perfection.

Keller just watched Rodney's expression with pure amazement and amusement. "Good?" she asked him.

He opened his eyes and returned from his heavenly trip to food heaven. "You have no idea!" He turned and looked at Sam. "I'm willing to _trade_ you two if need be for this food. Set you up as King and Queen, and pop out a dozen kids if it makes them happy, but we _have_ to get them to trade with us!"

Sam stole a glance at John with a sly look of victory on her face.

…...

Ronan, Keller and McKay left John and Sam to gather the last of their things.

"Well, you sure know how to play all the right cards. Remind me _never_ to play poker against you."

"I don't know what you mean." Sam said with a half smirk and a twinkle in her eye as she pulled her own uniform out of her bag.

"Riiiight. That power trip trick with Woolsey, and the breakfast with Rodney. It's no wonder you managed to charm the pants of me... literally."

Sam chuckled. "Ok, I admit pulling a fast one on Woolsey, and Rodney is the only one not likely to let what happens in Vegas, _stay_ in Vegas... or _Edonia, _whichever." "But you... There was no charming on my part. In fact I believe it was _I_ that was under _your_ spell."

"I guess we're both guilty, we both know that." He walked over to her and pulled her close. She draped her arms loosely around his neck, pulling back far enough to get a good look at him.

"We need to figure out what to do about this."

John averted his gaze momentarily "So forget this ever happened?" He asked tenably.

Sam blushed. "No, I could never forget. Could you?" John shook his head. "Me neither." "I have faith we'll figure it out." Sam looked deeply in his eyes, God, she could get used to losing herself in those eyes!

"Me too."

Sam leaned up and kissed him.

"Though, I foresee some serious withdrawals" John admitted, "Cause there's no way I can have you as many times a day as I want."

Sam giggled as she kissed him again, the feel of it vibrating on his lips.

~Finis~

**A/N: there, finally! Sorry for all the times I made you all wait. I think I'm going to finish a fic and possibly get it beta'd before posing from now on. I DO feel terribly guilty when I don't update like I should, but real life has to come first.**

**As much as I wanted to write a flower induced, hot and heavy scene, I wanted it to be about **_**them**_**, no AMTDI thing, that'd be cheating ;oP**

**Also I know I had the trade negotiations in the last chapter. I'm going to go back and fix that, give them an excuse to talk further about it, because I wrote the first draft of this half way thru the fic and I like it here better.**

**Thanks to you all who stuck in there and gave great feedback on this fic. You know I love you all!**


End file.
